First Beyond Reason
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Ivan, desperate to be Yao's first time, does the impossible and travels back in time. Misadventures of Ivan with chibi!Yao
1. Day 0

A/N:

This is a complete rewrite of the draft version of this fic with minor/major changes. There is **HIGH ****POT****E****NTIA****L OF HI****STOR****ICAL INNACCURACY**, so for the enjoyment of this fic, please just consider the setting as an **AL****TERN****ATE UNI****VERS****E! **If you view this with a real worldview standard, you're just setting yourself up for an ulcer. And also, please do no criticize me for making Yao OOC. As an author, I think I'm making the best possible characterization for him for his particular age.

* * *

Written for Dudi aka Weland aka Shadowshroom. It's a late birthday gift, but I hope you'll still like it~

* * *

"Yao!" Russia called out once the meeting was over, hurrying over to the smaller man.

China barely had time to register someone calling his name before he found himself being smothered into a thick, beige overcoat.

"Yao-Yao, did you miss me? You missed me right?" He held China closer as if he wanted to fuse their bodies into one, "We haven't seen each other in so long~"

"Mmmph, mmpf!"

"Did you say something, Yao?" Russia asked, looking down, completely obvious to the desperate clawing at his arms by the other nation.

China thought he was finally going to join Roman Empire in heaven. When they chit-chat about how their life ended, the only marginally acceptable thing for him say was that he got mauled to death by a bear. Luckily- just as he was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel- Russia loosened his hold enough for him to breathe.

China gasped for air, his eyes shooting a pointed look at the smiling blond. "You almost killed me aru!"

Russia had the gall to laugh, "Silly, Yao~ Why would I try to kill you? You're much more fun to play with alive~"

China narrowed his eyes menacingly while Russia just continued to smile. In the end, China sighed, letting the matter drop. There was no point in arguing with Russia over these minor issues, but as Russia bent his head to kiss him, he shot out a hand to stop the puckered lips. Not arguing, however, didn't mean he'll easily forgive the Russian. "What are you doing aru?"

His mouth still covered by the small hand, Russia raised an eyebrow, silently conveying, "Do you really even need to ask?"

"You know I don't like k-ki…doing _that_ in public." China couldn't keep the blush from entering his cheeks.

He yelped slightly at the feel of Russia's tongue against his palm. "But you're always so passionate in bed! You'd hold me close, raking you're nails down my back, screaming, 'Har-'" Russia chuckled, holding his hands up defensively at China's death glare. If eyes could burn, he would have turned into a crisp by now.

The larger nation grinned down at the smaller man. "I can't help feeling insecure can I?" A finger reached out to stroke China's cheek, his eyes softening into tenderness; his actions, though, were the complete opposite of his next words, "You're getting old in years, Yao-Yao. I think I see a wrinkle on your face. Before I know it, you're going to develop memory lost!"

"You ungrateful brat," China grabbed onto the labels of the laughing Russian's coat. He was tired of these snide remarks about his age, of being an old grandpa, of being a _pedophile_! The other nations should admire him for lasting this long, for retaining memories of the past before they were even created! China blinked, an idea forming in his mind.

He quickly let of Russia's collar, smoothing it down. Smiling sweetly at the larger nation, China cooed, "Sad that you think I would forget you after a few years, _Ivan_, because after all these centuries, I still remember the face of my first love."

"Excuse me?" Russia asked, caught unexpected at the sudden change in conversation.

"You said I would eventually forget you right aru?" China did little circle motions with his fingers on Russia's chest, batting his eyes prettily up at the Russian, "but I'll always remember my first love because he was _special_ to me."

Russia choked, "W-what?"

"Uh huh," China grinned – _actually _grinning like a love struck fool- "He was very sweet and cute. I liked him a lot aru. Enough that I gave him my first kiss." Russia couldn't believe his ears. China openly admitting out loud that he liked someone! Completely stunned, Russia didn't even notice China giving him a quick peck on the lips.

China sighed in disappointment, "I wish I could see him again aru. I really do _miss_ him."

Russia watched China begin walking away from him, but oddly enough, did not follow the Chinese. Honestly, China should have known better; after all, they have known each other for centuries on end and lovers for almost half a century. However- happy getting the last word and imagining Russia's jealous face- China whistled nonchalantly as he walked down the hallway, completely oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Russia and the ominous chanting of kol kol kol….

3 weeks later, Russia joyfully found himself walking through the steppes, the plains, and Gobi Desert- all in an effort to reach China's current house. China never really told him where it was, but that was fine. He could always sense him. Nations could always feel the presence of other nations; that's how child nations are found and reared. Besides, around this time period, only a few existed. He closed his eyes, allowing a few moments to past before smiling, finding exactly what he was looking for. Of those he felt – some quite faint due to distance- he only knew one with intimate familiarity.

Russia increased his pace, excitement boiling through his veins. Almost. Almost there.

_Just you wait, __Yao__. Be prepared for when I find you…._

_I didn't time travel all the way back to the Xia dynasty for just a measly kiss…._

_Do not underestimate Kol Kol magic…._

_ALL your first time will be mine…_


	2. Day 1

A/N:

1) I'm pretty sure China wasn't called "China" (Zhong Guo) during this time period, but to make it easier on me, Yao will still be called "China"

2) I do not know how Chinese civilization is during the Xia Dynasty…I imagine it was very primitive and had- not cities- but fortified villages.

3) If you're expecting smut, I'm afraid to disappoint, but it will not go beyond K rating. It is fluff 100% of the way….

4) Let me restate this again: **BAD HISTORICIAL ACCURACY! IT'S AU AU AU AU AU!!!**

* * *

The moment he set foot into the small but growing Xia Dynasty, the village grew deathly silent. The people stopped what they were doing to stare at foreigner with unusual hair and eyes so different from their own. Was he a demon? A person cursed with an incurable disease?

All the men were gathered into the main yurt, discussing their plan of actions against the nomadic tribes pillaging their fields. Left on their own, the women shooed the children hastily into the smaller yurts, keeping a wary eyes on the peculiar being steadily making his way towards where the men were.

Blissfully oblivious to the oddities around him, Russia hummed a happy little tune as he felt China's presence grow bigger and bigger. Close. China was unbearably close now. Russia could feel his heart dance with excitement. What did China look like as a child, Russia wondered. Did he have big round eyes? Cheeks made for pinching? Russia admitted it. One of the main reasons for choosing the Xia Dynasty- other than to assure the fact he would be China's first- was to get a glimpse at China's childhood self. The little China must be adorable since the older him was completely captivating. Russia couldn't wait to get a look at him.

No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, he reached his destination. China's scent practically permeated through the huge tent in front of him

"Yao!" Russia cheerfully cried out, flipping open the yurt's flap. Warm air from the interior washed over his face as he walked nonchalant into the stunned crowd of men. Smiling, his eyes quickly scanned over the motley group; it did not take him long to find what he wanted. Sitting next to what seemed to be the leader, was a small child 10 to 12 years of age dressed in clothes much too large for him.

Living up to Russia's expectation, little China was indeed very cute. His large eyes were adorned by long, sooty lashes. He didn't think it was possible, but young China seemed to have skin even softer, whiter than the older one; his lips the palest pink against the snow white canvas. Delicious. Delectable. His.

"Yao!" Russia called again. Unable to contain his excitement, he raced over to China and scooped him up in his arms. China gave a cry of surprise as Russia lifted him high in the air, swinging him round and round like his own personal doll. "Ah~ Little Yao is so cute! I could eat you up!" Russia said in his own tongue, quite forgetting the China in his arms understood not a drop of Russian.

China was perplexed, confused. Who was this person? How dare he march in here and show him such disrespect! The warriors gathered here coward in his presence- all afraid of Shen Long's wrath should he come to any harm. He was their guardian, their deity. To be worshipped and revered, but not touched or looked straight upon. The only person who had the right to even speak to him, was the one chosen by Shen Long himself. Never once had someone treat him like a…like a mere child! China cried out again as the foreigner suddenly tossed him in the air.

"Yao?" China tentatively opened his eyes to see a soft smile from the person with sun color hair. The person held him gently- one arm beneath him, holding him secure while the other was around his waist. China bit his bottom lip; his small hands clutching tightly to the unusual tan colored fabric. For a long, long time no one has called him that....How did this person know his name when he, himself, almost forgot….

"Shangdi," Shun, the leader of his people, asked cautiously, "Do you know this person?"

Seeing the slow uncertain shake of China's head, Shun yelled at his men to slaughter the offender for dirtying their deity.

"Wait!" China shouted, wrapping his arms around the stranger's head and holding him against his small chest. "Don't come any closer!"

The men immediately stopped, exchanging glances. Ignoring their confused looks, China waved a dismissing hand. "Go. Leave us."

"Shangdi, are you certain?" They were reluctant to leave their deity with some unknown person, but unwilling to defy a direct order.

China nodded his head, indicating for them to leave. Following his orders, one by one the Xia men filed out until only he and the strange man was left. Once certain that they wouldn't return, China heaved a sigh. He looked down at the fair-haired man still buried in his chest and was shocked to find eyes the color of nothing he ever seen before stare back at him in amusement. Laughing, the person started saying something in a lyrical language. Unable to understand, China interrupted with a shake of his head, "I don't understand you…."

Russia blinked before laughing at his lapse in judgment. Of course Little China wouldn't know Russian. He didn't even exist yet! "I said," Russia quickly switching to Chinese, "you're a fierce little general." He gave the boy still in his arms an impish grin. "And that you smell very nice like fresh air after heavy rain."

Unfamiliar with compliments or teasing, China felt heat enter his face. He quickly turned his head away from the outsider, his hands covering his cheeks. What was happening to him? Why did his face suddenly feel hot?

"Little Yao?" At the mention of his name, China suddenly remembered why he decided to spare this person's life.

He cleared his throat, quickly recovering his composure before donning on the aloof expression he always showed the villagers. "I have a question to ask you," China said in a voice void of emotions and eyes cold as glass. "If you can answer me properly, I promise you your life."

The person laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?" China questioned, lost to the person's odd behavior. Everyone else was rendered speechless from fear or awe. How come this person is acting differently?

Russia's chuckle slowly subsided. "I'm sorry. It's just…you look too cute to be scary. You look more like a small puppy rather than a menacing God."

China took a minute to absorb the fact....Then he began pummeling the larger man with his fists, kicking out where he knew it would hurt. "I shouldn't have saved you! I should have let them kill you! You're rude! You're mean! I don't like you! Go die!"

"Ack! Yao! Stop," Russia pleaded at the onslaught of fists and kicks, "Stop! Little Yao, please."

"Let me down!" China wasn't listening. He had never been so humiliated in his life!

"Yao!" Russia caught China's wrist in a tight but gentle hold, "Stop! I'm sorry, so stop trying to blacken my eye."

China glared- still angry- but did as he was told and stopped. "You don't sound sorry!" China growled.

Russia's lips twitched. "No, no, no. I'm _very_ sorry. You're actually a very menacing God. I'm actually trembling from fear right now."

"You're making fun of me!" China strained in the man's arms in an effort to get down.

"Ah! Wait, Yao, wait. You'll hurt yourself," Russia said, holding China closer, afraid he'll fall. "I'm not making fun of you, really."

"Yes, you are!"

Russia's eyes widened as he saw tears begin to form at China's eyes, threatening to spill forward. It looks like China's younger self wasn't as composed or reserved as the older one. Such a volatile little thing! If Russia didn't know better, he would have thought they were two completely different people.

Russia sighed, wiping the tiny face with the sleeve of his coat. He placed a hand on the back of China's nape and gently guided him to rest his head on his shoulder. "Shhhh. I'm sorry okay?" Russia softly patted China's small back to calm him. "There isn't anything to cry about."

"I wasn't crying," China mumbled. His stubborn front was ruined when he sniffed against Russia's neck. Knowing better than to laugh, Russia just smiled as he hummed a light, tranquil song to soothe China's nerves.

"I-I'm not usually like this you know," China murmured after awhile.

"Hm, I know. I just upset you. Sorry," Russia's deep reassuring voice made China feel secure and warm. "Have you calmed down, Little Yao?"

China mutely nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going to set you down now. You're getting a little heavy for me," Russia said lightly, reaching behind his back to unhook China's arms from his neck.

China pursed his lips in displeasure, but said nothing as he was set back down on the floor. He had shown enough of his foolishness to the stranger. There was no need to show how much of a child he was by wanting to be carried longer. It's just…it had been a long time since he felt warmth from another person….

He shook his head, the bangs framing his face brushing his cheeks. What was wrong with him today? He was never like this! He thought he got over Shen Long abandoning him decades ago. He refuses to feel sorry for himself. Shen Long gave him the task to look after the Xia people. The moment he set foot on their land, they were his and he was theirs. They were the ones Shen Long chose over the Chiyou tribe. China straightened his back. He can't afford to be weak. For them, he had to be strong.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his eyes. "I have a question and you will answer me!"

"Okay, okay," Russia easily agreed, squatting down on the floor, "What's your question?"

China didn't like how he was being underestimated, but ignored it for now. "First, how do you know my name? Only one other being knows it. Tell me, how did you find out?"

Russia tilted his head. "You mean your name 'Yao'? How I found out about it?"

"Yes."

"You told me, of course," Russia said in a matter of fact tone.

Even though he promised himself not to act childish again, the foreigner frustrated him. China stomped his foot angrily, "No, I didn't! Just tell me the truth or I'll have my men torture it out of you!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Little Yao." Russia reached his hands out to knead China's shoulders.

"I'm not little!"

"Compared to me you are." Russia laughed softly at the death glare directed at him. At least younger China's glares were exactly the same as his older self.

Sighing, he tucked an ebony lock behind China's ear. "I came here specifically to find you. Of course I would know you're name, Yao."

China's eyes grew wide. "You came to find me? Why?"

Russia smirked. Ah, the answers that ran through his head. Of course instead of saying his true intentions, he quickly made up an acceptable answer. "Uh…I came here to…teach you some…things…."

Unconsciously, China leaned closer, his animosity completely forgotten. "What things? Where are you from?"

Ignoring the first question, Russia answered, "Er…I'm from the North?"

The child nation pounced on the answer, almost crawling into Russia's lap. "North? Where in the North? I've never been there. Is it like here? Do your people look like you too? How old are you? Wha-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Russia raised his hand to stop the onslaught of questions, "Slow down. I can only answer one question at a time."

China pouted at his new companion. Instead of quickly asking him more questions, China mimicked the larger man and sat on the floor- careless of how undignified it was. "So…how did you find me?"

"I felt you."

"Felt me?" China asked obviously confused, "What do you mean by 'felt me'?"

"Nations have the ability to feel each other's presence. This is how we determine each other's boundaries and whether we have crossed or annexed the said so boundaries. This is also how we differentiate each other from normal human beings."

China furrowed his brows in thought. "Na…tions?"

"Yes," Russia explained, "You and I are nations. Personification of the land we live on."

China shook his head. "I don't understand. Shen Long never explained this to me….What do you mean personification of the land?"

Russia smiled patiently. Well, this was a nice change. Except for the brief period during their Sino-Soviet relationship, China always seemed so sure of himself, that he knew everything. Here was his younger self asking him for answers. Little China was definitely much cuter. "Personification of the land means we represent the people, the government, and the land itself. If something were to happen to either of the three, we suffer as well. We are the embodiment of the created nation."

"How are nations created?" China asked innocently.

Russia tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "There is no one way. Some are found, others created. Like yourself. You should have some understanding of this."

"No…," China's eyes grew sad, "I don't remember….The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Shen Long and he didn't explain anything to me before dropping me here." China hugged his knees close to his chest, looking at the ground in desolation.

The vulnerable and forlorn picture China painted made Russia's heartache for him. Shen Long…what have you done to this child? Russia knew exactly what it felt like to be alone. The coldness seeping into your very being despite wearing warm clothes, the endless doubt and worry- everything created from a simple feeling of loneliness. Maybe this was the reason China loved his family so much. In a way, Russia was jealous of Hong Kong, Taiwan, and the rest of them. Sometimes he felt if given a choice, China would readily choose them over him. At least there was a point in time where China chose him over his own flesh and blood.

In the end, however, he and China didn't achieve their happy ending even though they sacrificed so much.

Russia sat beside the small child, nudging his shoulder against the other nation's, "Hey, why so sad? I'm here aren't I? Smile a bit."

"Don't want to," China's childish side came back. For reasons unknown to him, he couldn't pretend to be an understanding adult in front of this person. China dug a hole in the ground with his finger, feeling like he had to destroy something. "Plus, I don't even know you're name."

Russia nudged his shoulder playfully again. "That's easily fixed. My name is Ivan."

"I-wan?" China tried the foreign name on his tongue.

Russia shook his head. "Ee-van. Van."

"Ee-wan."

"No. Not 'wan'. 'Van'." Russia said with some surprise. The China he was use to, whispered it so beautifully in his ears; he thought it came naturally to him.

"Ah! Forget it!" China stood up and pointed a finger at the Russian, "I'll just call you 'Yiwan' from now on!"

"Yiwan?"

"Yes!" China blushed, biting his bottom lip out of habit. "I-I can call you that can't I? You'll be staying for a while won't you? Y-you said you came to teach me things."

Russia was stunned at the relative easiness at reading little China. If only he had stayed this cute! Russia ruffled his hair, careless of golden metal pinning his hair. "Yes. I'll be staying for awhile," Russia picked him back up to swing around again, "We'll be spending quality time with one another da?"

For a moment, China enjoyed the wind ruffling his hair as 'Yiwan' swung him in the air. As a giggle was rising out of his chest, China regained his senses. His body was of a child, but his responsibility was larger than any man. He carried the weight of his people. He can't afford these frivolities. "No! Let me down!" China yelled, kicking Russia square in the stomach.

Immediately, Russia dropped him to the ground with an "oof", clutching his stomach. The Russian watched through tears in his eyes, the child nation walk away, his back ramrod straight.

Little China was a lot feistier than the older one.

Maybe getting his first time wasn't going to be easy as he thought.

China came back with a fierce expression on his face. "You'll be sharing a yurt with me until you leave! No arguing!"

Or maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all….

* * *

A/N:

**Suggestions for future chapters gladly welcomed**. Similar to "Knocked Up" this fic isn't set in stone either. If I can work it in, I'll write it and credit it to you. However, do keep in mind 1) No smut or romantic scenes 2) Other nations can't appear, sorry.

*"**Shangdi"** is the "Supreme God" in Chinese mythology first mentioned in the Shang Dynasty. I didn't know what other words to use to have the Xia ppl call Yao, so I settled with that. If people don't call the Emperor by name, they sure as heck not going to call Yao by his name either.

*"**Shen Long":** Celestial Dragon. Governs the weather in Chinese mythology. This is what I'm going to call Yao's boss. He didn't have a name in the comic, so I'm gonna call him "Shen Long".

* "**Yiwan"** (伊万) is the Chinese pinyin of Ivan's name. For those that didn't read the end spoiler, there is a _very _specific reason why I chose to have Yao call Ivan "Yiwan". It will be revealed at the end. For now, just bare with it.

Yes. I'm making Yao a little brat. As lovely as the mature, composed adult Yao is, I think a bratty, temperamental younger Yao gives a nice flavor to this fic. Lol, I know it didn't seem like it, but a mature Yao will appear later.

At last I finally rewrote the draft versions and will finally start on the meat of the story. I'm still not satisfied with the first chapter but whatever. These two chapters are just setting up for the rest.


	3. Evening 1

A/n:

It took me 3 months, but yaaaaay an update~ The story is ALIVE!

Thank you, Dudi for waiting patiently for this story. I sincerely apologize for taking this long to write a continuation.

I'm also switching to **"Ivan" and "****Yao****" for the duration the story is set in the Xia Dynasty.** It was somewhat awkward for me to write "Russia" in the last chapter when there was no Russia during this time. (But since I'm use to writing 'China' and "Russia", I might slip once in a while).

Ah and yes, please don't expect much from this fic. **If I had to categorize it, it'll fall under "slice of life"** (in a weird, distorted, ancient Chinese fashion). There is basically no drama whatsoever.

And yes, the fluff and cheese BUUURN!!!

* * *

Ivan leisurely followed little Yao through the small village, taking his time to admire the scenery before him. In his haste to find the child nation, everything else went unnoticed and he had missed much of the finer details.

Yurts of different sizes dotted the town. Despite the difference in size, each and every one was intricate in design. However, it wasn't just the homes that were rich in color. The clothes the Xia people wore were also an indication of their growing prosperity.

The village itself was bustling with life; people walking to and fro, carrying hay, grain, or something else in a bundle. Women weaving or preparing dinner shouted to their neighbors in good humor. The men were sitting in front of their homes, smoking or herding the lambs back into their pen. Some children stuck by their mothers while others ran amuck, playing a simple game of heroes and demons. But, no matter what they did or were in the middle of doing, the Xia – men, women, and children- all stopped to kowtow as Yao walked by.

Yao seemed to take it all in stride, quite use to the show of respect. Ivan, on the other hand, couldn't help but grin at the sight of such a tiny little thing garnering such power and prestige. As if reading his condescending thoughts, Yao stopped in his tracks to glare back at the larger man. Immediately, Ivan wiped the smile off his face and tried to act solemn as possible. He had to stare at the spot above Yao's head to keep his lips from twitching in amusement.

"Hurry up!" Yao scowled at him, "You're walking slower than a lame horse. If you don't walk faster, I'm going to leave you behind!"

At this, Ivan couldn't hide his laughter. Yao as a child was a temperamental firecracker wasn't he? If he could, Ivan would love to see when he finally settled down to become the cool and refined China he knew- undisturbed like the deep depths of the ocean floor.

The China in front of him, though, stomped his foot (again). "Why are you laughing?! Stop it this instance!"

Yes, this little China was more like the turbulent waves of the raging sea- unpredictable, chaotic…easily offended.

"Ah, I'm sorry da? Forgive me?" Ivan said calmly, taking big steps with his long legs until he was front of the smaller nation. He laid a hand on the other's head and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey!" Yao's head bent under the pressure of Ivan's hand. "Stop it! I can't see!"

"Not until you forgive me. This is how we apologize in my country," Ivan lied without blinking.

"Well this is _my_ country and we don't do this, so stop!" Yao yelled, grabbing onto Ivan's wide wrist with his small hands in an effort to remove it.

"Nope, not until you forgive me." The Russian ruffled his head even harder. Yao certainly had soft hair. Ivan thought it would be coarse and rough due to the exposure to the environment, but he was wrong. Did Yao use the tree saps* to wash his hair or was he naturally like this?

"Fine! I forgive you!" The tiny boy huffed out in frustration, "Just stop it!"

Ivan lifted his hand and did a slight, courtly bow. "I'm eternally grateful for your benevolence…what do your people call you?"

"Shangdi," Yao said through pouted lips. His hair was a complete mess now, strands of hair falling around his shoulder and face.

"Yes, Shangdi, thank you for your forgiveness to this humble me," Ivan said straight faced

Yao promptly turned his face away from the larger man and snorted through his nose. He could tell the other was just making fun of him, but he decided to let it pass _this time._ It wasn't because he was _happy_ that someone dared tease him. No. He refuses to acknowledge the little flutter in his heart or smile tugging at his lips at Ivan's playful antics. It's only because it would be _rude_ of him to reprimand his guest in front of his people. Besides, he still had to get precious information from him in regards to this whole 'nation' ordeal.

"Fine. If you're done apologizing, let's go." Yao tried to add a biting tone to his voice as he resumed walking towards his personal yurt.

It was completely lost on Ivan. With a little bounce to his step, he followed the little nation to where they would be completely alone~

Ivan expected Yao's yurt to be grand compared to the others as befitted his position, but he was still left in awe when they finally arrived.

"Eh…Little Yao…do you sleep in this by yourself?" Ivan scanned the size of the dome shaped tent. It was easily the size of the other yurt where the twenty or so Xia men just held their meeting.

"Of course." The child didn't even notice his guest's stunned reaction and walked inside.

Ivan was left standing outside by himself, his breath wafting against the cold air. He sighed. Honestly, he wondered when Yao turned into such a frugal person when it seemed his people attended to his every needs and wants in such an extravagant fashion. There was so much to his little Yao that he didn't know; so many faces of China that he never saw, Ivan wondered if he would ever see them all.

"Are you coming in or not?" Yao's muffled voice called from inside the yurt.

In the end, he just shrugged his shoulders. It'll be kind of scary if Yao didn't change in his 5000 years of history.

When he walked in, the child nation had already seat himself in front of what seemed to be dinner. Ivan cocked his head, unsure of what to do. Yao sat crossed legged on the blanketed floor with what looked like a rack of mutton and two bowls of broth. There were no individual tables or utensils. The food was neatly laid out on the floor. Where were the chopsticks or rice?

"Sit down already," Yao snapped when he saw the light-colored man hesitate. He was starving. It had been a long day of sitting and listening to the council talk about battle and harvest plans. He wanted to eat. Still, though, he waited for the other; Yao didn't admit it, but he wanted Ivan to get the first slice of lamb. Yao wasn't sure, but this is what people did when they had guests visiting right?

Ivan sat down, his eyes darting between Yao and the food as he questioned silently what to do.

Yao scowled, "Go ahead and eat while the food is warm!"

"Um…Am I suppose to use my hands?" The blond tentatively asked.

"How else?" The tiny nation sighed in exasperation, "Now hurry it up!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like Yao's motherly instincts is the same at least," Ivan thought, grabbing a chunk of mutton with his hand. It took some effort to rip the stringy meat, but in the end he got a handful of it.

Yao nodded his head in approval, satisfied he did his duty as a host. Now it was his turn to eat. He leaned forward and grunted with effort at the untenderized lamb. He blew out a puff of air, blowing the strands of hair that fell out of his bun (thanks to Ivan) away from his eyes. He always did hate it when they served him large pieces of meat. Couldn't they just have chicken everyday?

Chewing on his meal, Ivan watched Yao struggle with the mutton. After a few moments of observing him struggling- and failing- to rip off any meat, Ivan spoke, "Do you need help?"

Golden eyes flashed him a warning. "No, I don't need any help," The boy grunted as he tried again, refusing to give up, "I can do this!"

Ivan tried really hard to not smile, but it was undeniable Yao's childish behavior was adorable- especially with the determined purse of his small mouth and hair brushing along his shoulders.

Tearing a bite size portion from his share, Ivan scooted closer to the Chinese nation. "Little Yao, say 'Ahhh'."

Yao scowled at being interrupted. Couldn't the man tell he was concentrating?

"Wha-" Yao turned his head- ready to scold the other- when Ivan shoved a piece of mutton into his mouth.

He choked in surprise for a second, then chewed and swallowed.

"I can feed myself!" Little Yao whined, "Stop looking down on me!"

"There sure is a lot of thing I have to stop doing don't I?" Ivan chuckled.

Yao was ready to yell 'yes', but Ivan just stuffed his mouth with another piece of meat.

"Mmmph mmph hmph!"

Ivan wagged his finger, "Tsk, tsk. Don't talk with you're mouth full. I can't understand you."

Yao gulped the food down. "I said, 'This is stupid!'"

"But so much fun~" Ivan said in a sing-song voice, "Now say, 'Ah' like a good kid."

The Chinese boy turned his head and crossed his arms in defiance. "No."

"Do it or I won't tell you more about being a nation," Ivan threatened with a smile.

Yao bit his bottom lip to keep himself from pouting at the unfairness. "You said that's why you came to find me…." The boy tried to weasel his way out.

"Nope, never said that," Ivan replied, "I just said I came to find you to teach you some things. I never said what." He held the piece of meat in front of China. "Now eat or I won't tell."

Yao growled. He opened his mouth wide to chomp down at the proffered mutton, but bit into air as Ivan swiftly pulled away.

"Nah ah ah," Ivan's eyes gleamed in evil amusement, "Not until you say 'Ah'."

"Fine! Here!" Yao opened his mouth wide, "Ah! AH! AHHHH!!"

Laughing softly, Ivan gently placed the lamb in the child's mouth before taking a piece for himself. Both of them chewed in silence.

"Do you always eat by yourself?" Ivan ventured to ask, holding up another torn portion to the little boy.

No longer reluctant- he rather enjoying being pampered- Yao took the meat without much fuss. "Uh huh," He answered once he finished swallowing, "No one is allowed to see me eat. You're the only person allowed in here when I'm dining."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Yao tugged on Ivan's sleeve and said, "Ah".

Ivan turned his face to hide his smile against his shoulder. He knew the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach, but this was too easy.

"Hey! I said, 'Ah' so feed me," Yao said shamelessly, entirely forgetting the fight he put up just moments ago.

"H-here." Ivan kept his head turned away, offering a small piece of lamb. If he looked at Yao right now, he would burst into a laughing fit.

Yao ignored the weird behavior of the man and took a bite. "To answer you're earlier question, no, I don't feel lonely. This is how it always is. I don't know anything else."

That quickly sobered Ivan. He gazed at the little nation, eyes full of tenderness and pity. This China might not know the loneliness of eating alone, but his future self did. During the time when he would surprise China with his visits, sometimes he would find the older Yao sitting by himself on the large round table- a large feast in front of him.

And four extra bowls of rice set around the table- all since gone cold and uneaten.

"Well," Ivan began softly, "I guess the first thing I'll have to teach you is how to eat with someone else da? You'll see that it's something to…cherish."

"Okay," Yao nodded his head, but his mind was already flying to another thought. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do you always make the weird sound 'da'? Does it mean something?"

Ivan would have been offended, but he could tell little Yao was honestly curious. "Ah…it means 'right' or 'yes' in my language. An affirmative action or answer."

"Oh," Yao sipped some of his broth, keeping his eyes on the larger man over the wooden bowl.

For the rest of the meal, they sat in a companionable silence; Ivan still choosing choice bits of meat and giving it to Yao.

When they were finally done eating, Ivan held up his greasy hands up to the Chinese, "Where do I go to clean my hands?"

"Oh!" Yao exclaimed in excitement.

Ivan watched the little nation hurry over to a basin of water placed nearby. Yao held the sides of it as he carried it towards Ivan with a look of utter concentration on his face; he didn't want to spill the precious water.

"Here," Yao said, placing the basin by Ivan's knee carefully, "You wash your hands with this."

"Was this always here?" Ivan asked.

Yao nodded his head. "They always have that prepared for me so I can wash after I eat."

"How convenient," Ivan dipped his hands into the icy water, "Thank you for bringing it over here, Little Yao."

Caught up in getting rid of the oil, Ivan missed the way the child nation practically beamed at the praise. This was the first time someone thanked him. Yao found himself liking it. Maybe it won't be so bad to be nice to his foreigner after all.

Yao hugged his knees to his chest, watching Ivan still getting remnants of the food out of his nails. "Y-Yiwan," Yao called out shyly.

"Hm?"

Yao quickly buried his face against his knee, hiding his smile. He didn't know why, but he felt like giggling when the other answered him. "Nothing," Yao mumbled cheerfully through his knees.

"I thought you wanted to know about nations."

Yao snapped his head up. "You'll tell me?"

"Of course," Ivan wiped his hands dry with the provided cloth, "What do you want to know about first?"

"Tell me more about this 'presence' of nations," The child demanded with almost unbearable excitement.

"You see," Ivan began, laying down on the soft ground- his arms behind his head, "each nation has a distinct presence or feeling to them. It's uniquely theirs. There is no duplicate. That's how I could tell between you and other nations existing right now."

Yao crawled over to stare down at Ivan. "There are other people like me? How come I've never seen them?"

"Of course there are. Some of them are even older than you," Ivan smiled up at him, "You haven't seen them because they're too far away."

"You said we each have unique auras," Yao laid on his stomach beside the larger nation, staring at the side of his face intently, "then what do I feel like?"

Amused eyes the color of the setting sun tinged with violet gazed at him, "Dirt."

Yao scrunched his nose in disgust at the unflattering comparison.

Laughing, Ivan explained, "It's not the common dirt you find on the ground. I mean the kind of dirt that nourishes the land and provides bountiful harvest. The kind that smells of coming spring and dewy mornings." He glanced at the small boy from the corner of his eye, "That kind of dirt."

"Hmph," Yao snorted, pleased that he didn't feel mucky to the other possible nations.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Yao once again stared down at the resting man, "Then what do you feel like?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ivan asked.

"Yes."

A hand reached out to caress a soft, soft cheek. Ivan's voice dropped into a husky whisper, "Then…close your eyes."

* * *

A/N:

There is MORE for this chapter but ugh…I can't write anymore. I guess I'll be splitting this chapter into two.

**Suggestions for future chapters gladly welcomed**. Similar to "Knocked Up" this fic isn't set in stone either. If I can work it in, I'll write it and credit it to you. However, do keep in mind 1) No smut or romantic scenes 2) Other nations can't appear, sorry.

This will take me awhile to write subsequent chapters because I DO NOT have things planned out. For those that read my outline, you can easily tell I added things randomly. Until I reach chapters 7-8, I'll update sloooowly as I try to think up of things to string the scenes into a coherent story (there are 9 scenes right now- meaning yes, at least 9 chapters give or take).

I think for each chapter I write, I'll have to provide little tidbits of information

***Yiwan: **Ivan will still be "Ivan" unless Yao directly calls him. That is when I'll switch it to 'Yiwan'.

***Tree Sap:** I read in a magazine article once that there is a minority in Central China where the women never cut their hair since their birth. To keep their hair nice and black, the women wash their hair with tree sap from a specific tree (but the name of the tree escapes me right now). And what do you know? The tribe is called the Yao tribe XD

***Chopstick**: According to wiki, the oldest chopsticks found was in the Shang Dynasty. I think it's safe to assume that during the Xia, chopsticks weren't invented yet? A little information for those who don't use chopsticks. Most Chinese cuisine have food cut into small portion so that it'll be easy to hold with chopsticks. Very unlike the Western cuisine where you have to use a knife to cut into bite size portion.

* **Rice**: According to wiki, the earliest rice was cultivated in India around 2000 BC. However, even if this DOES coincide with the Xia Dynasty (2205-1766 BC), rice is mainly grown in southern China where it's wet and humid. The Xia Dynasty is found in Northern China where grain is mostly grown. I don't know if rice was even cultivated in China then, but even if it was, I highly doubt it was traded with the Xia Dynasty. Something my Chinese teacher (from Beijing) told me- Northern China is mainly noodle based while Southern is mainly rice.

If I am wrong in anything, feel free to leave a _nice_ correction in the reviews so that other readers will be informed as well as me. However…because this is AU…I can justify myself for being historically inaccurate 8D (but I would still like to know if I was wrong).


	4. Night 1

A/N: I would like to thank Celeste Maugham, because I know she worked very, very hard to translate **"Hide and Seek"** that spanned over 16,000 words….You don't know how sorry I am that I turned the tiny PWP story into not so little…It was only suppose to be a oneshot, 3000 words! So lots of hugs and flowers to you~

* * *

A trusting child- still unexposed to the outside world- Yao closed his eyes without second thought. Ivan smiled. Such a little innocent child Yao was; it would be very easy to take advantage of him. However, he would take this slowly. He not only wanted Yao's first kiss, but his everything, including his love. After all, little Yao was starved for affection. It wouldn't take much effort to make him his. He'll bide his time to worm his way into the child's good grace.

"Yes, just like that," Ivan encouraged, leaving his hand by the youth's face, "Empty out all thoughts or imagine a black void. Are you doing it?"

"I'm imagining a black background…."

"Good. The next step is to concentrate on your surroundings," Ivan explained patiently, "Use your five senses to feel what is around you: the smell, the sounds, the taste; my hand upon on your cheek. Let those feelings seep out."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like water soaking into the ground. All of us, all of the nations – new and old- are connected by the land we reside on. We were all part of a bigger whole long, long ago, you know."

"And then?" Yao asked quietly, "What do I do next?"

"Then…you just search. Each person has their own way of searching. Some can see balls of light while others see different colors. From what I know, yours is-"

"Threads! I see threads!" Enthusiastically throwing himself against the other nation, Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. He joyfully bounced up and down on his feet at the simple accomplishment. So there were others like him! Ivan wasn't lying!

"Yes, yes, threads," Ivan conceded, laughing lightly. The boy's face was buried against the crook of his neck, tickling him with downy soft hair. "Little Yao, calm down for a moment."

"Hey, Yiwan," Yao completely ignored him, "how about you? What do you see when you search for other nations?"

"Me? It's not that I really 'see' anything. It's more of a sense of light or heaviness. Some nations feel more heavy and dark while others are light and bubbly. Yours is a mixture of the two."

Arms still around the other's shoulders, Yao pressed closer, intrigued, "But you said I felt like dirt. I can 'see' them, but how do I feel the difference?"

Ivan pinched the irresistible, dimpled cheeks. "If you just concentrate a bit more and reach out, you should be able to sense them. The closer a nation is, the stronger the connection. Once you sense their different attributes, you'll never forget it."

"Does that mean I'll be able to feel you more than other nations? Because you're closer?"

Ivan nodded.

"Okay, let me try."

Yao closed his eyes, taking in slow, deep breaths. Once again he imagined pitch darkness in his mind's eye. Gradually, the pinpoint smell of mint on the larger man's skin, the smooth fabric rubbing against his face, disappeared as he let them melt away from him and into the ground below.

One by one the threads of light emerged in his mind- one particularly brighter than the others. Instinctually, he reached out to it, certain that it was Ivan's.

"Did you find me?" Ivan's gentle voice broke his delicate meditation.

"Yes, I think so."

"So, what did you find?" Ivan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Greenery. Forest and trees. Lots and lots of it," Yao answered honestly and then looked away with a hesitant bite to his lips.

Ivan rubbed the small of his back in encouragement. "What else? You can tell me little one. I won't be mad."

Yao darted his eyes back before hanging his head down. Quietly, he whispered against Ivan's shoulder, "Cold. You feel like unending winter….Aren't you afraid?"

"Of the coldness?"

A nod.

Ivan laughed, "No. I'm not afraid of it. Overtime I got use to it and I have to admit, it saved me a couple of times."

Dark honey-colored eyes gazed up at him in concern. "Are you always this cold?"

At most time, Ivan hated to be pitied. He was not someone _to be_ pitied. He was big and strong; the largest nation in the world. However, he had to admit there were benefits. From earlier until now, little Yao's small body was pressed against his side, the fragile arms still around his neck; Ivan could feel every curve and plane of Yao's tiny form. "Yes, I'm always cold…but there are ways to warm me up."

Yao tilt his head to the side, curious. "How?"

"Well," The hand he used to rub the youth's back dipped a little lower, "if someone were to share their body heat with me…that'll warm me up nicely…."

For a moment, Yao's rosy lips parted in surprise. Instead of jumping away or blushing as Ivan expected, he remained where he was- plastered against his body. "Do you mean someone to sleep with you?"

"Something like that." Ivan's voice became low. Eyes pointedly watching the boy, he lifted a strand of the silky hair to his lips. "Are you offering to 'warm' me up? I get terribly cold and lonely at night…."

Yao, unknowing of the pending danger or the predatory look in Ivan's eyes, asked the one thing he shouldn't have, "Do you want me to give you body warmth?"

"Yes," Ivan chuckled softly. He said he would take it slow…but why complain when Yao was practically presenting himself on a silver platter? He leaned in- barely more than a breath away now. It didn't matter. Yao was his, now and in the future. He'll just be working backwards- bodily pleasure first and then mutual affection.

He moved in for a kiss, but the second he did, Yao wiggled free from his grasp and ran for the exit. "Wait here! I'll be back."

Perplexed, Ivan called out after him. There was no response as the pitter-patter of the boy's running feet got further. Ivan would have been concerned that his aggression had scared him away, but the way Yao left- thrilled and overjoyed- eased his worries. The little guy did tell him to wait here in his personal yurt. If he was insulted, Ivan had no doubt Yao would have banished him without so much as a 'fare thee well'. He'll just wait and see what the Chinese had planned for him.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

At the sound of the yurt's flap opening behind him, Ivan turned his head to welcome back the child, but it died on his lips. Instead of the small Chinese boy, a young woman walked inside.

"This is Yunxin," Yao introduced to Ivan.

As her name was called, Yunxin bowed her head in demure modesty. Ivan got up from where he laid and returned her bow. What was going on?

Satisfied his choice was to the other's liking, Yao directed his next comment to the girl, "This is my friend. For the remainder that he is here, you are all to call him Yiwan Dai Ren."

"Yes, Shangdi," She said quietly.

Nodding his head like an approving father- Ivan at a lost as to what was happening- Yao then commanded her to serve 'Yiwan Dai Ren' as she would serve him.

"Yes, Shangdi."

The moment Yunxin began untying her sash, Ivan finally understood why Yao brought her here.

"Stop!" Ivan yelled, holding one hand up to cover his eyes.

The girl paused in taking off her clothes, giving Yao and Ivan looks of uncertainty.

"Is something wrong?" Yao asked.

"You, come here." Ivan quickly grabbed onto Yao's wrist- making sure to keep his eyes turned away from the half-clothed woman- and dragged him to the furthest part of the yurt.

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Ivan whispered viciously, making sure to keep his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Yao couldn't understand why Ivan was mad. "You said you wanted body warmth so I brought you body warmth."

"Not like this!" Ivan hissed through his teeth.

Yao crossed his arms across his chest, giving the other a high and mighty look. "I do not know how it is done at your place, but this is how it is here. Yurts get freezing here during winter nights. It's common to share a bed with someone. I, myself, have slept with Yunxin for years now and I don't see why you make it seem like it's a heinous act."

Ivan's eyes widened as he digested the new fact. "Y-you've slept w-with Yunxin?"

Yao lifted his chin and answered without hesitation. "Yes. So?"

"T-then y-you're n-not a vir-vir," Ivan couldn't even finish the word. Does this mean he has to travel back even _further?_ This was insane! He thought for sure little Yao was pure and innocent…but he was still the same old dirty…dirty pervert! A pedophile! But since he was a child now…then a gerontophile. Why was fate so unfair?!

He shot a glare at Yunxin, causing her to gasp in surprise. Was she his rival in love? Ivan had to admit her long braided hair could be worth a fortune on the market, but her hands were rough from chores and exposure to the wind. How could she even think to caress Yao's soft skin with those coarse hands? Her own skin wasn't even white! In China, white, pale skins were preferred weren't they? Well, she was no competition then. Ivan definitely had paler skin than hers. If she was Yao's first love, then he would definitely take her place right here and now!

"Send her away," Ivan demanded the Chinese nation.

Yao shook his head, "No."

Ivan felt his anger and jealousy rise with Yao's swift reply. "Why not?"

"Because if I do, right after I asked for her, the villagers will think she wasn't good enough; that she's unwanted and cursed. She'll be an outcast, Yiwan."

"But I don't want her," The Russian growled through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Yao turned away to walk back to where Yunxin stood, "If you don't want her, then I will."

"What?" Ivan grabbed onto the slim wrist, yanking Yao back towards him.

Yao tried to tug his hand out of the iron grip. "You're hurting me."

Ivan loosened his hold, but not enough where the child could break free. "What did you say? You'll take her if I won't?"

Grudgingly accepting the difference in their strength, Yao snapped at the larger man, "Yes! I already told you, if we turn her away, they'll think she's unclean."

"Well she is, if she's willing to sleep with a random stranger simply bec-"

"If you finish that sentence," Yao gave him a chilling glare, "I'll remove you from my presence."

Ivan's jaws tightened, but he did not remove his hold on the boy's wrist. He knew he crossed the line. Modern standards cannot be used in ancient times, especially from a different culture. "I'm sorry…."

Yao blinked a few times, surprised to find a sincere apology from the other man. "Ah…apology accepted." He pulled on his hand. "Now remove your hand. We have to prepare the bedding to sleep."

"Is Yunxin going to share your bed then?"

For some reason, the sharp, accusing look of the other's eyes made Yao fidget. "Y-yes?"

"I won't allow it."

The brief moment of guilt creeping up on him disappeared in a flash, replaced by indignation. "What right do you have to-"

"You brought her here for me did you not?" Ivan interrupted him, "It's only right, as a guest, that I accept your gracious offer."

Ivan's smile didn't betray his inner thoughts. _No way in hell, am I letting you get cozy with someone else while I'm here. _

Yao gave him a suspicious look, but agreed nonetheless. After all, he did bring Yunxin for him. Usually he wouldn't call for her, unless the cold was completely unbearable; then he would send for her to only later regret it as she would laugh at him in a tone that said, "I told you so." If it wasn't because she was Shun's daughter, she wouldn't even be allowed near him. But because of her position as the clan leader's daughter, she has seen and been with him since her birth. She was one of the few that treated him like a normal human being. However, due to her gender, once she was of age, their interaction lessened to the point of being nonexistent. Either way…she has become rather cheeky.

She practically treated him like her little brother even though he was older despite his looks. Her speech was beyond polite, yes, but her manners needed improving. When she shared his yurt, she would hold him close, saying she'll protect him from the scary monsters as if he needed protection from a mere girl. Worse yet, sometimes she'll tell him not to wet the bed, in which, Yao would argue that it was just that _one _time. He'll be glad when she finally marries off to a distant village.

Walking back to Yunxin, Yao glanced between the two people in his personal tent. He didn't think of it at first, but these two definitely deserved each other.

"Xin, you'll be sharing a bed roll with Yiwan," Yao said calmly to her.

Once again, Yunxin curtsied in a graceful fashion and Ivan seethed with burning jealousy. He sized up his rival, tallying off every flaw and imperfection. She may be a woman, but she was nothing compared to Yao as an adult. There were very few humans who could. It wasn't his outer appearance that made the difference- though that in of itself was delectable- but the air around him. When he simply sat in deep thought, it's almost like a painting soothing the onlooker; time alone, stood still for him and whoever gazed upon that peaceful face.

Ivan wouldn't admit it, but sometimes he would simply admire at him from afar, like he did centuries ago, before interrupting him with a teasing remark. As much as he liked the tranquil Yao, he much preferred the fiery one he provoked. That annoyed expression was something only he and Yao's siblings have seen.

His thoughts, before he knew it, shifted from criticizing everything about the girl in front of him, to the fond memories he and the older Yao shared. The sound of clothes being removed snapped him back to attention.

"Stop!" Ivan held his hands up again.

"Now what?" Yao sighed in exasperation, "It's either a yes or no."

Turning to stare down at the child nation by his side, Ivan asked, "Does she _really_ have to take her clothes off?"

"It's the most efficient way to share body heat," Yao replied in a matter of fact tone, "You even suggested it, yourself."

_"_Because I was thinking about _your _body heat_,_" Ivan thought, but was wise enough not to say aloud. He cleared his throat. "I'm not use to sharing a bed with strangers so I think I'll have to decline the offer after all."

"Then I'll-"

"And you," Ivan jabbed a finger into the middle of the boy's forehead, "won't be sharing a bed with her either."

Yao took a deep, deep breath to calm his rising temper. "I _told_ you already, we can't send her away!"

"That doesn't mean we have to share the same bed roll. We'll each have a separate one, laid side by side."

"Why should we do that? That defeats the whole entire purpose of warming each other up."

"Then what about you?" Ivan pointed out, "If you give Yunxin to me, won't you be cold?"

"I-I-I," Yao stuttered, "I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to warm me up like you."

"Why don't you and I-"

"Um…," Yunxin interrupted the heated argument and raised her hand, "Mind if I suggest something then?"

Eyes of violet and gold glared at her. Undaunted, she delicately coughed into her hand before starting. "Yiwan Dai Ren, I take it you do not want me to undress?"

At Ivan's tight nod, she then turned towards Yao, "But Shangdi, you want to keep him warm as is the duty of the host to make sure his guests are comfortable." Yao nodded.

Yunxin clapped her hands, exclaiming, "Then problem solved! I'll wear my clothes and we'll all sleep in one bed. If three people are sharing a bed, even with clothes on, they won't get cold. How does that sound?"

Both Ivan and Yao were skeptical at the outrageous suggestion. Ivan simply did not want to sleep with Yunxin while Yao did not like unorthodox method. The girl argued this was the most logical choice since this was the only way all three of them could keep warm. This was how family members did it in the smaller yurts.

Yao was still not convinced, but Ivan noticed him starting to sway. Before the other could announce his agreement, Ivan offered to sleep in the middle of their threesome. Yao was astonished at the sudden change in attitude, however, now that it was two against one, he relented in his decision.

That night, they sleep in one big woolen bed. It did not take long for the two Chinese to fall asleep just as the night fell silent. Ivan, on the other hand, was restless. He couldn't tell if he was in heaven or hell. Here he was, cuddled up with the most adorable child with the most opportune chance and he could do nothing. He held little Yao tighter in his arms, burying his face in satin strands. At least he could hold onto him like this. Yao was so cute~ He was glad he finally got to see his child form. It wasn't fair that Yao got to know him as a child while he never had the chance. Now was the-

Ivan stiffened as he felt Yunxin curl up closer behind him; something soft and…bouncy like Ukraine's press up against his back.

Hell. He was definitely in hell.

* * *

A/N:

And this concludes Ivan's **first** night. I had lots of trouble with Yunxin. At first there were 3 girls, then 2...before finally just Yunxin XD.

Let me clear this up. When Yao said "slept with Yunxin" he literally meant sleep and not what Ivan thought. As much as I wanted to clear that up in the fic, it simply wasn't possible without messing up the flow. The little portion of how Yunxin teased Yao was my way of clearing up that mix-up.

**Image of Ivan and ****Yao**** I'm semi-basing it on**: pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/xblkdragonx/pic/00019bzb/ Credit goes to the artist, ぱーま

If each chapter is going to break 3000 words…this is going to take me a LONG time to finish….Due to the long length of just ONE night Ivan spends, I shall speed things up (Yes, I know the story is moving slowly. It's suppose to).

**Tidbits…again.**

**Yao****'s Clothes**: The type of clothes Yao is wearing is typically called "Hanfu" – Han Chinese Clothing. Apparently the most solid evidence of a rudimentary Hanfu can be found in the Shang Dynasty. Since it's found that early, heck, I'll just say the Xia used it too~

**Yurts: **The whooooole reason I made them use yurts typical of nomadic tribes rather than live in stationary homes built of clay or wood is because yurts gets cold at night so you'll have to sleep with somebody 8D. Got this idea from a manga based in the 1900 Central China.


	5. Morning 2

That night…was the worst thing that had ever happened to Ivan. In the beginning, he imagined it was actually Ukraine behind him, which wasn't so bad. When they were all just small children, the three of them had slept together on the same bed to keep warm- him, Ukraine and Belarus…before she developed a _mild _case of brother complex.

Just that, compared to Ukraine, Yunxin wasn't quite as…_voluptuous_ (What a word to describe his own sister)….One thought led to another and before he knew it, Yunxin reminded him of Natalia. He didn't even want to think about how he knew Yunxin's chest was about the approximate size of Belarus'. Suffice to say, what was suppose to be a lovely dream turned into a complete nightmare.

Instead of prancing in a field of green and gold with Yao, he was stranded alone in a dark, dank swamp. When he tried to run, he found himself sinking into the thick mud at his feet. He clawed at the liquidated ground, but the more he struggled, the faster he sank. His chest felt like it was being crushed by the falling heavy sand and dirt. But the worst part was yet to come. Like a cursed demon rising from the depths of hell, Belarus' head emerged from the ground right in front of him. She sank her nails into his shoulders, shaking them as she pressed her face closer and closer; her voice rasping out the accursed words….

"GET UP!" Yao yelled, sitting astride the still sleeping man's chest, bouncing up and down in an effort to wake him. He had tried everything: from gentle prodding, taking away the covers, and slapping his face and still nothing. No reaction. Ivan simply kept tossing and turning his head, whimpering in his sleep. Yao blew out a frustrated breath. He was getting tired of this. If he knew it was going to be this hard to wake the grown man, he would've made Yunxin stay rather than let her go back to her family yurt.

Staring down as the nation beneath him, Yao drummed his fingers along his jaw line deep in thought. Suddenly- crying out in a soft flowing language- Ivan sat up, effectively knocking him over onto the floor. Yao fell backwards with an undignified grunt.

"Yiwan!" Yao rubbed the back of his head where his hair ornament pricked him, "You're such a nuisance! I'm never going to wake you up by myself again! Next time you can ju-"

The slightly whining voice of the child, snapped Ivan from his terror induced nightmare. He stared teary eyed at the boy frowning up at him and promptly launched himself against the other's chest.

Tears were for girls. Men don't cry. He was the embodiment of what it was to be a man…. He buried his face deeper, hugged Yao tighter and cried openly. To reduce him to tears without shame…it says something about Belarus. Death had no gender.

Yao felt the tips of his ears growing hot as he pulled on the ash-blond hair. "Y-you! Let go!"

Ivan shook his head, his muffled 'no' vibrated against Yao's chest. Even if this wasn't the same Yao that fought a staring contest with his half-crazed sister and emerged unscathed, Ivan didn't mind. Just his presence, of what he'll grow up to be, comforted him. To him, Yao was sometimes a mix between a fussy wife and a mother hen. One minute he would stubbornly ask Ivan to teach him Russian meals and the next minute force the blond to learn how to cook Chinese cuisine. Ivan didn't understand it at first and just went along with the flow; he liked how Yao paid close attention to his every words and movement when it was his turn to teach. Finally though, after three months of switching back and forth- each mastering 3-4 dishes at least- Ivan asked why the sudden Spartan training.

_"Because," __Yao__ answered without hesitation, "eating a home cooked meal together is the first step to building a strong, happy family." _

_Ivan smiled. __Yao__ was such a smooth talker, spouting romantic things without even trying._

_"You know what else makes a 'strong, happy family?" Ivan asked, grabbing onto the corner of __Yao__'s sleeve- not hard, but it was enough for the other to turn and face him. _

_Yao quirked his brow, silently waiting for the answer as he usually did._

_"If the 'parents' kiss a lot," Ivan teased. He bent his head to capture the disapproving mouth with his. __Yao__ might not like to publicly kiss, but sometimes there were exceptions. Right now…Ivan felt the soft lips beneath his curve into a smile. _

Perhaps it was nostalgia or perhaps it was a conditioned reflex from when they both served under the Mongolian Empire, but he always felt his body become lax around the Chinese nation. Among the numerous nations and people that lived in Mongolia's house, somehow he and Yao miraculously bonded together despite their language barrier. From then and until now, the slender man always knew the right words, the correct actions to make him feel better. He always knew how to make the fear (of Belarus) go away. Just as Yao felt safe and secure in his arms, he felt warm and protected when he was close to the ebony-haired man.

Yao gave up struggling and flopped down onto the ground; his arms spread wide about him. Taking it as a sign of invitation, Ivan snuggled closer- still sniffling. Yao heaved a big sigh, knowing further resistance was futile. He patted the big man's head as a mother would to her child, mumbling half-heartedly comforting words.

"Are you done with being scared yet?"

Ivan mutely nodded his head yet continued to half lie over the small boy; his hold tight as ever. Yao gazed up at the yurt's roof. Next time, he definitely was going to get Yunxin to wake him. He closed his eyes. Since he couldn't get up, might as well save his strength. "What was in your dream that could possible scare a big man such as yourself silly?" The child asked conversationally.

"My sister," Ivan's smothered reply against his chest, rang loud in Yao's ears.

His eyes snapped opened. "You have siblings? Nations can have siblings?"

Watery lilac eyes peeked up at him. "Yes?"

"Really?" Yao was strung tight from exhilaration and curiosity, "How many? How do nations get siblings? Where are the mother and father? Does it happen like regular humans? Does that mean I can get siblings, too, if I ask Sheng Long nicely, Yiwan?"

Ivan sat up, wiping away the corner of his eyes a little. "Uh…too many questions at once. I'll answer them another time okay?"

Yao narrowed his eyes from having his questions –his important questions- ignored. One day, he'll get all of the answers out of him. Until then, he had to make sure the other nation didn't leave.

"Fine. We have to get ready anyway." Yao reached behind him and threw the clothes he had Yunxin prepare at the larger man. "Change into that."

Ivan flinched a bit when the clothes landed on his face. As they slowly slipped off his head, he looked at the plain colored fabric. "Eh…why?"

"You'll stand out less if your wear the clothes my people wear."

"I think…," Ivan began hesitantly, touching his hair, "I'll still stand out even with the change of clothes."

"Just wear it!" Yao scowled.

"If you say so," Ivan exhaled loudly, gathering the clothes in his arms and got up.

He wasn't unaccustomed to wearing traditional Chinese clothes. Once in a while he would wear them to please his southern neighbor. Yao would beam at him, showering him with compliments. In those instances, Ivan had an inkling of a feeling that Yao was trying to turn him into a trophy wife….

Ivan picked up the white inner layer. He eyed the multiple sets of garments he would have to wear above the one he was holding. Yao usually made him wear the Manchu style of clothing. It was much simpler; less layers and more buttons. It's not like he didn't know how the more traditional Hanfu worked. He's seen Yao wear them many times to know the basics. Luckily for him, the more intricate designs and many adornments weren't introduced yet during the Xia dynasty. Setting the white shirt back down, Ivan sighed, thinking what an unnecessary bother it was. He began to unbutton the side buttons of his coat when he realized belatedly little Yao was still in the room, staring at him with an uncanny determination.

"…Little Yao…I'm changing?"

"I can see that." Yao didn't get the hint. He stood where he was, still staring at the other nation with unblinking eyes.

Ivan shook his head. If little Yao wanted to see him naked, then he'll let him. It wasn't as if he was self conscious of his own body around the Chinese. Yao saw his bare body enough times to know every scratch and scar. He, himself, also memorized every detail of Yao's body like the back of his own hand. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Ivan dropped his coat to the floor, letting it pool at his feet. Returning the challenging gaze of the child, he began working on his white collared shirt. He wasn't an exhibitionist like France was, but he did enjoy undressing in front of his Yao. He liked seeing the many faces his funny, little lover showed him. He never grew tired of seeing Yao looking away with a blush to only peek back at him with tenderness. His body trembled when he saw the intense amber eyes burn with longing and hungry passion for him. Soft, delicate hands ran over his skin in admiration; kisses danced on his body in pleasure.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt; his entire torso exposed to the little boy…who only patiently waited for him to begin on his pants.

In the end, Ivan lost to embarrassment as the pair of golden orbs kept observing him with undying interest. "Um…could you leave for a moment so I can change?"

"Why?" Yao asked, showing no signs to accommodate, "We're both men. I have what you have. Hurry up and change already."

Ivan shot little Yao with daggers in his eyes. He turned his back on the boy and dropped his pants. It was one thing to strip in front of a lover, but a completely different thing to be seen by an uncaring party. Little Yao didn't see him with lust; he only viewed him as an oddity to be studied and learned from. He angrily thrust one leg into the cotton trousers provided for him. How mortifying and frustrating. If he ever wanted to make the boy fall for him, he'll half to at least-

A cold hand skimmed over his lower back.

"Wah hah hah," An odd noise escaped from Ivan's lips from the sudden freezing contact. Blushing, he covered his mouth and turned to glare at the culprit.

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to compare our complexions," Yao slipped his hands into his long sleeves in an attempt to hide the evidence. "You're skin is just so white and fair, I…," He trailed off as he noticed he was eye level with Ivan's waist. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Ivan in silence.

"Wh-what?" Ivan asked, fighting the urge to squirm beneath the child's quiet gaze

"When I grow up, how do I get to be as big as you, Yiwan?" Yao directed his question not to Ivan's face, but to another part of his body.

Hurriedly, Ivan tugged the rest of the pants on and tied the strings _tightly_ around his hips. The interesting spectacle over and covered, Yao finally lifted his face to meet the other nation. He tried to hide a smile with his sleeves when he noticed the crimson color of Ivan's face.

Yao wasn't quite successfully. Ivan saw the smile. He clenched his fists, thinking the little pervert purposely wanted him to squirm and fidget. He'll never be able to change peacefully if the boy remained here.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Yao cried out when Ivan picked him up by the waist, carrying him towards the yurt's entrance.

Ivan ignored him. The brat didn't even deserve an explanation. Ivan simply opened the yurt's flap, deposited Yao right outside the tent, and returned back inside to finish changing.

* * *

So much fluff, my cavity hurts. I don't know, but embarrassed Ivan is cute. Reminds of the strip where he blushed when his heart fell out lol.

Surprisingly (or not) this chapter will also be split into Morning and Day as well. That's just how it worked out XD.

If people didn't figure it out already, I'm changing their characteristics a bit. It's very similar to 'if Ivan was courting Yao, but going about it the wrong way' kind of innocence and Yao...is just completely oblivious because he just doesn't see Ivan in that way.

EDIT: Too many ppl have asked me for the link where Ivan's heart fell out. So here it is: community(.) livejournal (.) com/hetalia/4193035 (.) html Take out the () and spaces for the link.


	6. Day 2

A/n: I'm changing the rating from K+ to T simply because the 2 omake I will add…in the far, far off future.

* * *

Winter had fallen. A quiet hush had settled in the village as light snow dusted the rooftop of their homes. Warm rays from the midday sun were covered by the thick clouds in the sky, leaving behind only the grey winter chill. By now, many of the villagers had retired early into their yurts. Still much was left to be done, but they tended to it within their cozy homes.

Ivan stifled a yawn, bored. Stretching his arms above his head, he caught Yao's glare with a sideways glance. He turned to smile, but all he received in return from the little tyke was an upturned nose. The Russian shook his head in amusement at the boy's temperament. Since this morning, Yao had been upset at him; over what exactly, Ivan still wasn't sure. Was it because he forbade him from entering his own yurt or was it because he ruined his morning peep show? Not that it was much of a peep show to begin with since Yao didn't even bother to hide and stared at him openly while he changed. The Chinese nation even asked him how to get 'that big'. In truth, Little Yao was something of a voyeur wasn't he?

"If only he had stayed that way", Ivan thought in bemusement, "then they wouldn't have to waste an hour or more on what Yao called 'seduction and foreplay'". Why didn't he just call it what it was: mind games and vanilla sex.

Angrily, Yao punched the pillow on his lap. "Stupid baldy….It wasn't even _that_ big."

"I'm not bald you know. Most people would even consider me hairy," Ivan teased, deciding it might be better not to argue the point of his massive territory.

"I'll curse you then," Yao grumbled, picking at the pillow's threads, "I'm going to curse you to lose all your hair."

"That might actually help m-" Ivan closed his mouth at the dirty look shot his way.

Okay. So maybe he was wrong. Younger Yao was harder to seduce and flirt with after all. Ivan mentally shrugged. The boy may be easy to anger, but he was also much easier to please.

Ivan sidled up closer to the child nation. "Hey, Yao, let's go out to play in the snow."

"No."

"Ah, that's too bad then," Ivan tugged on the wayward black strand framing Yao's face with his forefinger and thumb, "I was thinking if we were lucky enough, we could bring the Snow Maiden to life."

For a second Yao's hands paused at the mention of the fairytale being before snatching his hair away from Ivan's hand. "Mm…really? How interesting."

The boy tried hard to mask his curiosity but Ivan could tell he had piqued the other nation's interest; Yao was unconsciously leaning towards him, his honey-colored eyes shining with childish anticipation. With slow, deliberateness, Ivan pretended to examine his nails. "Yes, the Snow Maiden. Have you heard of her?

Yao shook his head and as predicted, forgot all about his earlier tantrum.

"Really?" Ivan asked with the right amount of shock, "You haven't heard of her? How sad…you'll make her cry, Yao."

The Chinese boy glowered at the larger man, "Just tell me already then!"

Ivan raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I will…but first there is a condition."

"What…condition?" Yao asked suspiciously, already accustomed to Ivan's sly character.

"Let me lay my head on your lap~"

"Why would you want that?" Yao wondered at the odd request.

"I like something soft to lay on when I tell a story and not," Ivan began when Yao held up the pillow, "a pillow. Remember how I said I get cold easily? I like something soft and warm."

"But you laid on me earlier this morning!" Yao protested, still remember Ivan's weight against his smaller body. "You almost crushed me!"

"If you want to hear the story, lend me your lap."

"Fine," Yao huffed out in defeat. He tallied off another mark against Ivan in his mind, making a mental note. He would make the light-colored haired nation pay for every insult 100 times over even if it killed him!

When Ivan finally settled on Yao's lap, the boy asked sarcastically, "Anything else you want, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, there is," Ivan practically purred from contentment. It's been quite sometime since Yao allowed him to lay on his lap. The both of them have been busy fixing the Financial Crisis and barely saw one another. When they did meet, it quickly escalated from welcome back kisses to something Yao called 'restricted to the bedroom only' activities. Physically satisfying though it was (especially since Yao regained his flexibility), Ivan still missed the leisure time they spent together in peace and quiet.

He missed the times when he would lay his head on his southern neighbor's lap while nimble fingers sifted through his hair. For minutes or for hours, they would indulge themselves in this small intimate act. It was a different kind of intimacy from joining of the flesh. This kind- a simple joy in doing nothing but being in each other's company- was something created through time. It's the comfort and gentle tenderness of an aged couple who both lived together, grew old together, and eventually died together. In those times…how the immortals envied their mortal counterparts….

"If you have something you want," Yao demanded, "say it already!"

"Sorry. I was trying to decide what I wanted," Ivan laughed. He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss. "For now just run your hand through my hair."

"That's it?" Yao's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yes, that's it," Ivan replied.

Yao bit his bottom lip, but with his eyes closed, Ivan missed the uncertainty in the child's face. Running a hand through a person's hair was like petting a pet right? It shouldn't be that hard.

A few minutes later, Ivan interrupted him, "Yao…I'm not a dog. Stop trying to mat my hair."

The boy shoved the man off him. "I did what you asked! If you don't like it, too bad!"

"No, you didn't do what I asked," Ivan corrected, "You did what you _thought_ I wanted."

"What's the difference?"

Ivan sighed, "Come here and lay your head on my lap. I'll show you the correct way."

"What if I don't want to learn?" Yao countered with a stubborn set of his jaw.

"Believe me you do." Ivan pulled the youngster over. "And besides, it'll benefit you in the future."

_"And me,"_ Ivan thought as he removed the hairpin from Yao's hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yao made a grab for his hairpin, but Ivan planted his hand firmly against the boy's face and held the pin far out of his reach.

"How am I going to run my fingers through you're hair if it's all tied up in a bun?"

"You could've at least told me before you snatched it away!"

"Yes, yes," Ivan agreed half-heartedly, patting his thighs, "Now come here so I can massage your stubborn head."

"Who's the stubborn one? I told you I don't-"

Ivan tugged him onto his lap, completely ignoring Yao's protests. "There are several spots on the head that are sensitive and the best place to massage- the thinnest layer of your skull by the head, the spot behind your ears and the crux where your neck connects to your skull." The Russian pressed gently to the spots he indicated.

"That tickles," Yao giggled when Ivan brushed against his neck.

"Does it now? It doesn't feel nice at all?"

Yao took a deep breathe, his body becoming lax as Ivan's hand stroke his head; the larger nation's short nails scraped along his scalp lightly, creating tingling sensations along his body. All he could manage was a soft grunt in response to Ivan's question.

"Are you already falling asleep on me?" Ivan laughed quietly.

Yao rubbed his eyes, trying to glare up at the blond man. "I-I'm not falling asleep. I'm just closing my eyes."

"That's called falling asleep, Yao."

The boy quickly squashed his scathing reply; he was much too content to argue with the idiotic nation. He shifted, found himself a more comfortable position on the muscled thigh, and really closed his eyes to sleep. Black, ebony hair fell to obscure his face, but Ivan tucked them behind the delicately arched ear, bending down as he did so to whisper into it, "Shall I tell you the story of the Snow Maiden to lull you to sleep?"

"I told you I'm not sleeping…but you can tell it to me anyway." Yao opened an eye to peek up at him. "I want to hear it."

Still stroking the smaller nation's hair, Ivan smiled. He could begin to see why Yao liked to pamper his siblings and be a mother hen in general. He somehow forgot what it felt like to look after another person like this. When he was a small boy, he did care for his sisters as it was his duty as the only male in the family. It didn't matter if he was frightened or scared himself, he couldn't afford to look weak in front of them. He would be their shield, their protection from any harm and any danger.

When did it all change? When was it exactly that Ukraine started to avoid him and Belarus had a strange obsession with him? He couldn't quite remember. It was a habit of his to block out unpleasant memories. It didn't work since it was carved into his history, but it was the only way to survive as a nation. It was the only way they could keep their sanity.

Looking down on the nation lying soundly on his lap, Ivan thought it was nice to spoil someone rather than to be spoiled. "If you're still listening, Yao," Ivan softly said as he ran his fingers through the child's hair, "here's the story about the Snow Maiden*."

_Once upon a time there lived an old man and woman. They had a good life, but had always regretted that they didn't have any children. One lovely winter day the couple saw some neighborhood children playing in the snow, and the disappointment of not having a child of their own hurt more than ever. The old man turned to his wife and said "Let's go outside and build a snowgirl - it will be like the daughter we never had." So the two built a snowgirl, carefully forming her hands and feet, her cute little nose, her mouth, her chin... _

_Seconds after they finished, the snowgirl's lips suddenly turned red and her eyes began to open. She smiled warmly at the old couple, shook the flakes off her body, and emerged from the snowdrift as a pretty young girl! _

_The old couple was overjoyed, took her into their hut, and named her the Snow Maiden. The Snow Maiden grew quickly, not by the day but by the hour. Before long, she became quite beautiful and the old couple doted on her. The Snow Maiden was a dream child. She always did her chores, never complained, and was very affectionate. When she sang a melody, it were as if an angel from heaven were singing just for them. _

_The Snow Maiden spent much time outdoors. She liked the feel of the cool breeze on her fair skin and enjoyed spending time with the small creatures of the forest. _

_But winter soon passed and the warm sun of spring started to heat the land. The girl now became quite depressed._

_"What's the matter," the old couple would ask. "Are you not feeling well?" _

_"No, Mother, no Father, I'm fine," she would reply. _

_But there was no denying that something was wrong. As the last snow melted, as flowers began to grow in the meadows, as the larks started to sing, the girl became even sadder. And she would hide from the sun at every opportunity. _

_Once dark clouds moved through, bringing with them a flurry of hail. The girl rejoiced, looking at the stones of hail as if they were giant pearls. But soon the hail melted and the girl cried. _

"Why is she crying? What's wrong with her?" Yao asked, now fully awake.

Ivan silenced the question tumbling out of pink petal lips with a finger. "Hush. Just listen and you'll find out." He waited for a moment to see if there would be anymore interruptions, but Yao obediently stayed quiet. Clearing his throat, Ivan continued the story.

_Summer arrived and one day a group of girls called out to the Snow Maiden, "Come with us for a walk in the woods!" _

_The Snow Maiden didn't want to go, but her parents urged her, saying, "Go play with them, dear. You'll have fun."_

_So she went with the girls, who began collecting flowers, singing songs, and dancing. The Snow Maiden didn't join in, though, and wasn't having a very good time. Then it began to get dark, and the other girls made a fire from some twigs they had collected. They continued to laugh and sing, and the Snow Maiden could see how much fun the girls were having. Finally, she decided to join in. For the first time since winter a smile formed on her face as she laughed, sang, and danced with the others. _

_Then, one by one, the other girls began playfully jumping over the small fire they had built. The Snow Maiden jumped over when it was her turn, but halfway through her leap, she suddenly melted and turned into a white cloud. A faint good-bye was heard before the cloud rose up and disappeared into the heavens._

Yao was quiet for a brief moment after Ivan finished the story, only the light fluttering wind filled the silence. Finally when he gathered his thoughts, Yao spoke, "That's a sad story, Yiwan….I don't think I want to make a Snow Maiden now."

"It's not sad. Perhaps if you only look at the ending, but if you think about it, she brought happiness to the old couple. Their wish came true."

"But she left them."

Ivan continued to stroke Yao's head, unable to read the smaller nation's expression. "Yes, she did…but everyone dies, even us sometimes. Would it have been better if the couple had remained childless?"

"No, that's not it," Yao's hands tightened on the man's pants.

The Russian's hands moved to place a cool hand on the baby soft cheek. "Then what is it? What is it that's exactly bothering you?"

"She left them…after they only met. That's so cruel….Just when they found out what it was like to be a family…." Yao suddenly sat up, looking up at Ivan imploringly, "If it was going to be like this, wouldn't it have been better if they never met?"

Ivan blinked for a moment and then burst out laughing, "_Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. _How poetic of you, Yao" He ruffled Yao's hair, "I don't think it's something we outsiders can decide. Only the old man and woman would know if they regretted it. Even if they did regret their choice, it's undeniable the happy moments they spent with their snowgirl."

"But-"

"How about we build our own snowgirl?" Ivan got up and lifted Yao into his arms. "You'll see what I mean then."

"But I don't know how to make one," Yao said, for once forgetting to get angry at Ivan's nonchalant way of handling him.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," Ivan chuckled, opening the flap of the yurt, the snow crunching beneath his feet, "That's why I'm here aren't I? No one is better suited to teach you all there is about snow than me."

"Really?" Yao put his arms around Ivan's neck to keep himself from falling. "Why?"

"At my home, there is always snow," Ivan explained, "There is nothing about it that I don't know."

As they walked off further and further to the outskirts of the village, Ivan could be heard saying, "And since it's so soft, you can jump off from a high distance and still be okay. One day you should try it, Little Yao."

* * *

A/N: Actually this chapter ISN'T done. I had wanted to wait until I wrote the bath scene to post this up, but I felt bad for not updating in a month and posting up unrelated stories instead. If I had wanted to wait for the bath scene, another 2-3 thousands more words would be needed.

Update is slow, yes….but I AM working on this. I will not leave a story unfinished unless I state it otherwise.

**Snow Maiden**: I needed a Russian folklore/fairytale that had to do with snow and when I googled it, "Snow Maiden" seemed like the perfect choice. However there are actually several versions of this. In another version she is the daughter of Spring and Frost and fell in love with a human named Let. There is also an animation and Opera based on this.

The version I used is a translation I found: w w w . tradestonegallery(dot)com/index(dot)php?content=fairytales

Next Chapter: Playing in the snow and the notorious bath scene. Seriously…the whole reason why I wanted to write this fic was because of the bath scene…but maybe it's only amusing to me?


	7. Night 2

To HappyChappyWeirdo:

I have written a thorough reply in regards to your review for "Only Fools Fall".

Please go here: xblkdragonx . blog128 .fc2 . com/blog-entry-216 . html (minus the spaces), go back to the reviews for "Only Fools Fall" , or if you want a shorter answer, bullet number 3 and 5 on my profile will suffice.

* * *

"This doesn't look much of a snow girl," Yao said as he handed over the medium-sized snowball. He stood a few inches away to observe the larger nation put the finishing touches to their 'snow girl'. "You sure this is going to work?" Yao asked Ivan with a skeptical glance.

"Of course it will!" Ivan placed hand over his heart, pretending to be affronted by the insult. "Doesn't it look like a person? There's the head, torso, and even the legs."

The child scrunched up his nose in disbelief. "It just looks like three balls stacked atop of each other to me…."

The Russian shook his head, smiling in exasperation at the boy's stubbornness. "Use a little imagination, Yao. If you don't wish hard enough like the old couple, nothing will happen." He bent down until they were eye level and pointed at their handy work. "See, we didn't do so bad for our first try. We just need to give it some twigs for arms and we're done."

Despite Ivan's encouraging tone, Yao didn't agree with his easy going statement. His golden eyes narrowed as he critically examined the snowman. Really, how could a beautiful, young girl be made from three simple lumps of balls and some sticks? If it was true, she would have appeared already. There must be something crucial they were missing and he was going to figure out exactly what it was. "I think we need to add something. Maybe that's why she's not showing up."

"Oh?" Ivan asked intrigued, "What exactly do you plan to add?"

"I'll show you!"

The young nation promptly crouched down into the snow and with his small hands, concentrated hard in packing it into a tight ball. Ivan silently watched him, chuckling softly at the adorable, determined face.

He could care less about finishing the snowman. In reality, all he wanted to do was drag the boy away from the suffocating yurt. Little Yao was trying too hard to grow up. Even this young, he already understood the burden placed on them for being immortals. They were nations with responsibilities, yes, but there was only one instant in their lives where they were children. Once passed, they spend an eternity as adults drowning in political affairs and worries. Children should really act like children before it's all too late.

Yao might have grumbled and complained all along the way, but seeing him forget himself making whatever he was making, Ivan smiled. He simply wanted to give him a moment where he could act his age, to be carefree….Not that Ivan denied his ulterior motive was to get Yao to let his guard down.

"Done!" Yao exclaimed, bounding toward the larger man with enthusiasm, "Put it on her, put it on her! Hurry up and put it on her, Yiwan!"

"Alright," Ivan laughed as Yao proudly presented him two perfectly round snowballs, "Where do you want me to place them? On the head to make some hair buns?"

Bouncing on his feet with utter excitement, Yao tugged on the other's sleeve. "On the chest!"

Ivan choked on air. Surely he heard wrong. He stared at the boy grinning up at him with innocent happiness. There was no way with that face, Yao just said what he thought he said. Maybe he meant something else….

"Um…little Yao, can you say that again? I must have heard you wrong."

"Chest!" Yao repeated cheerfully, "On the chest."

"Y-you don't actually mean…mean to…." At a complete lost for words, Ivan resorted to gesturing his chest area.

"Uh huh. Exactly!" Yao nodded his head. "All girls have them right? That's how I tell the difference. Now the snow girl will definitely appear right? It actually looks like a girl now."

Wide eyed, Ivan swallowed back a horrified laughter. "Little Yao, I…I don't think she'll like that." He handed back the snowballs, thinking in the back of his mind why ever since he came here, he had to deal with one breast problem after another. First it was Yunxin and now this. In all honestly, living with Ukraine for all those centuries curbed his interest with the female mammalian gland. The only use he had for them was for the noise they made; he could easily find his sister when he went to try and collect money from her.

Yao pouted up at Ivan, holding onto the returned snowballs dejectedly. "Why not? You said we were going to make a snow girl right? So why can't we have these?"

"It's just…just not how it's done. It'll be inappropriate." Wow. Ivan never thought he would be the one to say that to Yao. Usually it was the Chinese nation that disciplined him on the propriety of sexual matters. Ivan never really paid attention and feigned ignorance. He just loved to watch Yao get completely flustered explaining to him where and when they could hold hands or kiss. However with the mini Yao asking him to implant some breasts into their snowman, Ivan finally understood how awkward it must have been. When he gets back to the present time, _maybe_ he'll stop teasing the older Yao…or he'll just make it worse to pay back all the torture he was going through because of his smaller self.

"You lied to me!" Yao stomped his foot into the soft, dusty snow. "You always lie! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Aw, little Yao, you've said that so many times, I'm beginning to wonder if it's actually a subliminal love confession," Ivan said complacently, "Why don't we try to see if we can do something else with those bre- I mean snowballs?"

Instead of answering, Yao found something else for the snowballs to do alright. With a loud battle cry, he flung them as hard as he could at the Russian's smug face. One of them nicked by Ivan's ear, but the other hit the mark with a bull's eye. It landed on his face with a loud splat, covering it entirely with snow.

And suddenly, the world went eerily silent. The air became thick; hard to breathe. The birds stopped chirping; even the trees seemed to stop fluttering in the wind.

Ivan stood unmoving. The triumphant grin on Yao's face slowly slipped off as time ticked by.

"Yiwan?" He stepped a little closer, refusing to acknowledge his instincts telling him something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Patches of snow finally fell off the larger man's face, and Yao involuntarily stepped back with a gasp. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the gleam he saw in Ivan's amethyst eyes. They were saying something he didn't understand.

Ivan wiped off the rest of the icy snow from his face with a smile; a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Did little Yao want to play~? We can play all you want until you're completely exhausted~" Ivan said in a singsong voice.

Yao took another step back. He didn't like this. He really didn't like this. Ivan was scaring him. "W-wait, Yiwan. What do you mean pla-" A snowball whizzed by him, landing on a tree trunk behind him with a thud.

"Better start running, Yao." Ivan tossed another snowball in his hand, catching it back with ease. "The next one won't miss."

"N-no." The young boy stood firm, raising his head high in defiance. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm-"

Another snowball splattered at his feet and his little show of bravery ended with a squeak as he ran away as fast as his short legs would let him.

"I'll give you to the count of ten," Ivan called out after him laughing, "And you better pray to God I don't find you, because when I do, you're going to get it, you little brat."

_-45 minutes later-_

"Ack, ah, you got me," Ivan lamented when he allowed Yao to hit him with ball of snow. Falling to the ground with dramatic effect, he heard Yao giggle from his hiding place behind a tree. He peeked from under his lashes and watched Yao tip toe closer to him.

"Oh, woe is me. Goodbye, cruel world. Goodbye. To be done in by a little brat is the greatest shame in my life. I no longer can bear to live on," Ivan pretended to sob.

Yao pounced on him, lying across the Russian's stomach with his feet kicking about in the air. "I win, I win, I win! I beat the big bully!"

"Yes, yes, you won." Ivan dropped the act and sat up. "But you just won the battle, not the war. What are you going to do when I…do this!"

Yao squirmed and squealed with delight on Ivan's lap as the older man suddenly attacked him with onslaught of tickles.

"S-stop. Haha. N-not fair hehe. No…."

"Alls fair in love and war, little Yao. Better learn that now." Ivan said with great wisdom while poking Yao's belly button.

After a few more minutes of romping around in the snow giggling and laughing, Ivan finally noticed the blue tinge to Yao's lips and how his teeth clattered against each other.

Ivan had the complete advantage in their little snowball fight, but he knew Yao had his pride; he was even more prideful as a child than he was as an adult. He would purposely miss some and let Yao get in a few shots. As a result, the both of them were soaked to the bone. He forgot the boy wasn't use to being in the cold for days on end like him.

Ivan picked him up, holding him tightly as he could to conserve body warmth. "Alright little firecracker, time to go home. We need to get you into a tub of hot water."

"Wh-what's a firecracker?" Yao stuttered, clutching onto Ivan's neck.

Freezing cold as Yao was, he was still curious as ever, catching every slip-up. Ivan wanted to bite his own tongue. He forgot Yao's people haven't invented gunpowder yet, much less firecrackers in this era.

"Um…it's fire that cracks?" He tried to cover it up quickly, hoping Yao wouldn't pry him for more information like he usually did.

Apparently little Yao was satisfied with that answer. When they got home he would ask Ivan again, but for now he was too tired and too cold to care. His eyes were closing shut despite the shivers in his body keeping him awake. The last thing he saw as he laid his head on Ivan's shoulder was the snowman they made getting smaller and smaller. It still didn't look like a snow girl to him. When spring comes, it would just turn into a puddle of water. Even so, he had to grudgingly agree.

He had fun making it.

_-Back in the village-_

Sinking into the wooden tub of hot water, Ivan sighed with contentment; his aching muscles soothed by the steam rising up around him. He had been here for only a day and a half and already little Yao was proving to be too much to handle. His original goal to seduce the tiny tyke wasn't working at all. The only thing he accomplished by playing Casanova was to get kicked, punched, and sexually harassed by Yao instead. He was nowhere near where he needed to be to become Yao's first love.

It was a miscalculation on his part, though. He should have done a bit more research, asked Yao more about his childhood before he traveled here. It was wrong for him to assume Yao in the Xia dynasty would be the same as his older self except smaller. Everything he had done so far was based on the Yao he knew and loved. Compared to what he knew, little Yao was a tad bit unpredictable. One minute he would be crying saying he hated him and the next minute he would openly cuddle up to him, calling him 'Yiwan' shyly. Damn it, the brat was giving him mixed signals. In fact, Ivan would say little mini Yao was more of a tease than his older self ever was.

Ivan laid his head back against the rim and placed a wet rag over his face. When they returned to the village with their clothes still wet, the villagers all panicked. They quickly separated them and boiled some fresh snow for their baths. Ivan was just lazily wondering how Yao was doing by himself when he heard terrified screams just outside his tent.

He removed his rag, staring at the entrance wondering what was going on. The screams were getting more intense. "What in the name of-"

Suddenly, someone flipped opened his yurt and Ivan saw some village women flutter around outside helplessly. He could understand why they were all crying out.

There stood Yao right inside his yurt…stark naked.

Another thing Ivan had to add to his list was little Yao's ability to render him completely baffled and speechless. It was a little uncanny how he could easily do that to him.

Ivan was still reeling from the shock while Yao shooed all the noisy women away.

"Uh…," Ivan began to say, watching Yao clamoring into the bathtub with him.

"Don't say a word," Yao warned, "It was a waste of precious firewood to heat up two bathtubs okay? I told them I could just share with you."

"You could have gone first, you know. I wouldn't mind waiting."

Yao half submerged his face, water bubbles appearing as he muttered something underwater.

Smiling, Ivan lifted the boy up and placed him on his lap. "Now that you've stopped trying to drown yourself, can you repeat what you said so I can understand this time?"

Yao looked down, unable to meet the other nation's eyes. Unused to the proximity of another person, he was fiddling with his fingers as he whispered timidly, "I…just wanted to be with you. Is…is that wrong?" Yao met Ivan's pleadingly. "Do you not want me here?"

Ivan stiffened (in more ways than one), his mind taking a full minute to process the words that just came out of Yao's mouth. Was that an invitation? Was that the invitation he was waiting for to signal him it was okay to have Yao Yao's precious backdoor virginity? That _was_ an invitation right? He was practically _telling_ him it was okay. Little Yao can't be that naïve and think two naked men alone together didn't imply anything right? The way Yao was looking at him right now practically screamed, 'take me'.

The silence that met his question made Yao think that perhaps Ivan didn't want him here. He looked back down sadly, his hands forming little fist against Ivan's chest. "Is that a no then?"

"No?" Ivan repeated, deciding that his was the golden opportunity to get what he came here for. His hands snaked around Yao's back, bringing him even closer. "I 'want' you here more than you can imagine."

"Really?" Yao perked up, oblivious to the hands wandering lower and lower down his back. "Are you going to stay here there? Will you keep my company?"

"As long as you like Yao." Ivan bent down, kissing away some of the water droplets on the other nation's neck.

"That tickles," Yao giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you clean," The Russian lied through his teeth, going higher and nibbling on the other nation's ear, "Hold still while I thoroughly wash you."

Yao squirmed on Ivan's lap, pushing slightly on him. "Yiwan, something's poking me down there."

"Shhhh, don't worry," Ivan's husky voice said gently, "You'll get use to it in a second. Just relax and trust me."

For a moment, there eyes met; Yao searching Ivan's imploringly. What he saw, what he found in those violet eyes calmed him down; he stopped fidgeting. He sat back down and gave Ivan a trusting smile.

"Good boy. That's why I like you so much." Smiling himself, Ivan gave the boy a kiss on the forehead while his hands drifted down to caress Yao's cheeks beneath the water.

Uncomfortable at the unfamiliar touch, Yao whimpered.

"If you're scared, you can hold onto me." Ivan placed Yao's arms around his neck, giving him another sensation to focus on.

"Y-Yiwan" Yao held onto the Russian obediently as he was told. "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, little Yao," Ivan whispered against his lips, "You can ask me anything."

The boy gave him a soulful heartbreaking look; his eyes pleading with him to say yes. "Can I call you Father?"

"What?!" Ivan jerked back with such a force, the tub sprung a leak.

Yao stared down at the water curiously. "Oh, the pokey thingy went away."

"Yao," Ivan grabbed his shoulders, "Did you just say you wanted to call me father?"

"Yes," Yao nodded his head, "Can't I?"

"NO!" Ivan said horrified, "Absolutely not!"

Confused by the immediate rejection, Yao flung himself against Ivan's chest. "Th-then what about uncle? Call I call you Uncle Yiwan instead?"

"Oh God, this can't be happening," Ivan ran a hand through his hair. "Just stop. No father, no uncle. No family related names please."

"Not even big brother?"

"_Definitely_ not big brother." Ivan shivered as an image of Belarus flashed through his mind.

Yao's lips quivered, his big round eyes glistening with unshed tears at the unexpected refusal. He wanted Ivan to be part of his family. He thought Ivan liked him too. Ivan even said he would stay so why couldn't they be family? No one wanted him. Not Shen Long, not Ivan. No one ever did.

Guilt, self-ridicule, and horror mixed with amusement ran through Ivan as he saw Yao's small shoulders shake. Talk about mood killer. While he thought he was going to be Yao's potential lover, he suddenly turned instead into a father-figure. This seduction thing was not working out. He gathered Yao back into his chest, but this time just for comfort. "I'm sorry, Yao, but I can't be your dad."

"W-why not?" Yao choked back on a sob.

"Because I'm meant to be something else to you." Ivan gave him one last hug before carrying him and stepping out of the lukewarm water. He found a towel and began drying off the other's body. "For now, why don't you just keep calling me 'Yiwan'?"

Yao didn't respond.

For the rest of the night, no matter how much Ivan prodded and teased him, Yao didn't say a word. When the candles were blown out, they each slept on their separate bedrolls without a single goodnight. Ivan sighed. Perhaps coming here was a bad idea. His plan backfired on his face with a majestic explosion. He didn't like seeing Yao look sad and lifeless. He much preferred him spouting poison and spitting fire. Seeing Yao act like this made him feel an uncomfortable lodge in his heart. Ivan understood what Yao needed right now wasn't a lover, but a friend or family. He most definitely wasn't going to play father and son with him, but he could settle for friendship.

Ivan sighed against his pillow, cursing his fate.

He was back at square one.

Again.

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaand I give you the bath scene XD. I hope no one expected anything perverted =v=+. Like I said, this is pretty much K rating bordering on T. I know some of you pervy, pervy ppl out there want me to up the rating, but this is just meant to tease ohohohoho.

For people that think Yao was a little TOO innocent in here, my excuse is that he saw Ivan as his "Dad" and never thought his dear old Papa would do anything 'weird' to him X"DD

Sorry this was a bit more choppy, but I just want this fic over and done with.

Props to **thy pantaloons** for correctly guessing Yao saw Ivan as a father figure X"DDD. Don't worry, I will remedy this but hahaha…I only wrote this fic because of this scene LOL.

3-4 more chapters set in the Xia dynasty. The ending is coming thank goodness! *whew*


	8. Day 3

Ivan didn't know how to interpret little Yao's actions. Last night when they went to sleep on different beds, Ivan fully expected he would have to coax and prod the young child into forgiving him the next day. When he woke up though, it was to find his clothes halfway undone and Yao sleeping soundly on top of him. If it wasn't for the fact he could still feel his pants, he would've thought the boy molested him in his sleep.

On most occasions, Ivan would take this as a 'come on' sign soon to be followed by a morning romp in the bed. As much as he liked a flustered Yao, it was a treat to see his more aggressive side; it wasn't often Yao took the initiative in their relationship. Once in a while, it was nice to be the pursued rather than the pursuer. However, since the night before, Ivan knew better now than to get his hopes up. He was effectively traumatized enough, _nothing_ had a hope of getting up.

Father? To Yao? The image was both hilarious and nauseating, Ivan couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. The boy nation gave no indication that he saw him as a father figure. If he had known, Ivan would have put a stop to it before it got to that point. All of the work he did, all of the effort he made thus far crumbled to nothing.

Not only did he find the thought of father turned lover unsavory, it wasn't good for Yao's mental health either. How could he trust anyone ever again if the person he thought would cherish and protect him actually took advantage of his naivety?

In the beginning it didn't matter if Ivan used Yao's innocence to his advantage. He designated himself to be the sweet, tender first love. He was supposed to sweep little Yao off his feet and then disappear in a puff of mystery. The idea he concocted while he kol'd his magic spell away was that he had to leave a deep enough impression to last through the centuries and get Yao to remember _he_ was actually his first love, first kiss, and first sex partner- his first everything!

Now Yao will only remember him as a perverted old man who tried to molest him. It was close enough to the truth, but Ivan didn't want Yao thinking of him as a dad. He didn't want another person looking at him with incest minded eyes. He didn't swing that way damn it!

Yao must've sense the anguish in Ivan's inner monologue; straddling the other man's chest, he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Yiwan?" Yao mumbled sleepily.

"Er…good morning." Ivan averted his eyes from the tempting image Yao was painting. His hair was left down, framing his cherub like face; the shirt he wore was too big for him and kept slipping off his shoulders. What's worse though was that he wasn't wearing any pants! Ivan could feel the silky thighs brush by his sides whenever Yao moved. This was something you _definitely_ didn't do to someone you saw as your father. Did Yao have an incest kink he didn't know about? Is that why he and his siblings are so dysfunctional? He'd have to ask Yao again when and how exactly Korea's obsessions with breasts start ….

Ivan shook his head. He was not going to give into temptation. He was going to stand firm against the adorable thing even if it was going to kill his libido.

"Yao." Ivan sat up, plucking and plopping the boy off next to him. "Would you mind explaining to me why you were sleeping with me or more importantly why is my shirt undone?"

Wondering what he did wrong, the child nation nervously fidgeted under the stern violet eyes staring at him, but immediately perked up when he heard the question. "Oh! It was snowing again last night! You said you didn't like the cold right? So I thought I would warm you up! I tried taking off your clothes, but you were too heavy for me to move." Yao smiled cheerfully, thinking he was going to compliment the older man. "You're a good bed partner, Yiwan. All nice and hot. Just the way I like it."

Ivan felt his left eye twitch. If little Yao didn't watch what he was saying, the older Yao was going to suffer. Poor, poor Yao….He won't be able to sit down ever again without being reminded of him; Ivan was going to make sure of it.

"That's…not what I meant," Ivan answered, smiling tightly after reigning in his desires, "You were still mad at me yesterday. Why the sudden concern?"

"I…I wasn't mad." Yao tried to avoid the question.

"Yao…."

Yao look up at Ivan with puppy dog eyes and pouted his pretty lips. "Does it matter why? It's fine as long as we're still friends right? W-we are still friends aren't we, Yiwan? You're not going to leave me are you?"

Ivan ran a hand through his hand, sighing. "No, I'm not going to leave you and yes, we're still friends so will you stop doing that?"

Yao cocked his head, his luminous hair gliding over his milky shoulders. "Doing what?"

"That! Stop doing that!" Ivan shouted, grabbing the blanket and quickly bundled the devil incarnate into what resembled a marshmallow.

Yao's face was entirely covered; only two big, round eyes peeked back at Ivan from beneath the blankets. "Yiwan?"

"What is it now?" Ivan pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache was coming on, he could feel it.

"There is only one 'Yiwan' in the world right?"

"If you're asking if there is only one of me, yes, then there is only one "Yiwan'," Ivan said in a tired voice.

The amber orbs lit up. "Good. That means I can have you all to myself."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Ivan asked cautiously. He was beginning to understand everything little Yao said tended to sound like an innuendo. He needed to prepare himself mentally.

"After we went to sleep last night, I started thinking," Yao said tentatively, "I realized lots of people have fathers, uncles, and brothers…." Yao met his eyes before burying his head into the covers, stifling his giggles. "But I'll be the only person with a Yiwan."

Ivan stared stunned at the younger nation for a moment. The unexpected words caused a turmoil of conflicting emotions. Humor, amusement, tenderness, love all coiled up inside of him. The pressure grew and grew and grew until it just overwhelmed him; he couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst into laughter and pulled Yao back into bed with him.

"W-why are you laughing?" Yao asked, scared that Ivan was even going to reject him this one request.

Ivan held Yao close, covering the blanket over the both of them. "Nothing," he answered, mirth radiating from him, "I just thought you were too cute." Ivan gave him a kiss on the forehead, in the end unable to resist the temptation of Yao. "I'd be more than happy to be your only "Yiwan', little Yao. More than happy."

"I'm not cute!" Yao complained, but his oncoming tantrum stopped when he heard Ivan agree to become his. "Really?" He looked up at the other nation with hopeful eyes. "You don't mind?"

Ivan tucked Yao's hair behind his ears, chuckling softly, "No, not at all."

"Really? You honestly don't mind, Yiwan?"

"Mmhm," Ivan replied, barely conscious. Yao's body heat was better than any lullaby. It was comforting warmth welcoming him to slumber peacefully. Taking one last deep breathe of fresh, clean skin, Ivan's tired eyes closed shut.

"Yiwan?" Yao looked up to see Ivan's sleeping face. He reached out a hesitant hand to touch the smooth planes of the other's cheek. When the larger nation didn't stir from the light touch, Yao became bolder. His fingers traced the outline of Ivan's cheek bones, his arching eyes brows, his prominent nose before resting gently on his soft, soft lips. His breath played lightly against Yao's hand. "Can I really, Yiwan?" Yao questioned once more quietly, "Can I really keep you? Have you all to myself and make you mine?"

As if in answer, Ivan held Yao in an even tighter embrace.

* * *

A/n:

Chapters will now be significantly shorter.

After seeing Himaruya draw chibified Yao, I have to say Ivan has a reeeeaallly high tolerance. By now, I would've eaten up little Yao a hundred times over XD. Come to big sister mini Nini. I'll take gooood care of you~ 8D (Is it me or do I hear a dark aura of kol'ing behind me?)

**For those that wanted a M-rated version of this fic**, I posted up a "what if they did it" scene on my livejournal. The M-rated scene is just an extra and has no connection to this story whatsoever. The only similarity is that it's big! Ivan x little! Yao set in Xia dynasty. The title is "Playing in the Snow" (So yea, it's a smut scene in the snow XD).


	9. Day 4

A/n: Thank you for the support thus far, everyone! I honestly thought this story was sorta boring so to hear that people actually liked it, surprised me quite a bit XD. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Especially to NotaPunk, Idiotichobo, Anna, V_Random, Stitch-patch, UcHiHaHyUuGa, lady-ribbon, and WhimsicalShmoo who have been with this fic from the beginning and have consistently left me reviews. I'm really grateful to the time and effort you guys put into leaving me encouraging remarks. Because of you guys, it's been a real pleasure writing this.

Last but not least, dear lovely Dudi. I wrote this fic for you so I hope you're enjoying this =3=

* * *

Since the day he got here, snow would occasionally float down from the overcast sky, coating the sugar white ground with its presence. Today, though, the sun shined brightly for once; the rays no longer hiding coyly behind billowy clouds. Ivan sighed, his warm breath a stark contrast to the cold air around him. It seems even in the long ago past, he couldn't escape from General Winter's grasp.

The stick he used to doodle against the snow swayed in the wind as he jabbed it harshly into the ground. He leaned back against the haystack and watched the villagers pass him by, each hurrying to finish their task under the scarce winter daylight. Idly flicking a finger against the stick, Ivan sighed again.

He was bored. Mind numbingly bored.

Early in the morning, Yao's leader had summoned him to an important meeting. With Yao holding onto his hand, it seemed like Ivan was to attend too. However, just as they left Yao's yurt, his leader put a light hand on Ivan's chest and requested he stay away from the meeting. It was enough that Ivan ruined the one before, but he would not tolerate an outsider interrupting their gathering a second time. Yao became indignant on Ivan's behalf, but just as the boy was about to start his rampage, Ivan told him he would just explore the village as he waited for him. He didn't mind.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time; it effectively pacified Yao's temperament and he could finally have time to himself. Just that Ivan didn't know the meeting would last from sunrise until mid-afternoon. He took in a deep breath, all of it coming out as a puff of hot air. Ivan hated to admit it, but he was starting to miss the tiny firecracker asking him questions nonstop and cuddling up next to him shamelessly. Ah, no, he better stop that train of thought. It would only depress him. He didn't need to be reminded he was Yao's father and not lover.

"Yiwan Dai Ren?" a familiar voice timidly broke through his reverie.

Ivan looked up to find Yunxin smiling warmly at him.

"Are you waiting for Shangdi?" The young girl asked curiously, hoping to strike up a conversation with the strange looking man.

"You mean Yao? Yes, I'm waiting for him."

"Oh…I see…."

As an awkward silence settled between them, Ivan expected Yunxin to quietly excuse herself before leaving, but the girl stayed where she was, blatantly staring at him.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Ivan said, a hint of a menace slipping into his voice.

Instead of taking the hint, Yunxin took it as an invitation to continue their conversation.

"Actually there is," She sat down promptly beside him, speaking cheerfully, "Ever since you've got here, the whole entire village has been buzzing with curiosity, but because you were always with Shangdi, no one dared to approach you. I've been dying to know where you're from since we met."

Ivan was about to speak, however he was distracted by the sudden weight on his knee. Looking down, he found a little boy about 4 years old draping himself over him. Mouth open wide and drooling, the child gazed up at Ivan with awe. "How come you look so funny? My mommy said not to stare at you in the eye or I'd be curse. Is it true I'd be eaten up by demons if I talk to you?"

The baffled nation stumbled for an answer, "Um, well I-"

"Kai! What did I tell you about wandering off before finishing your chores!" A plump woman came charging from the other side of the village with a fierce look on her face. She yanked her son off Ivan, making sure to not make eye contact with the lavender eyes. Ivan was completely confused by the way she pressed her palms together while bowing down to him profusely as she apologized.

"What is she doing?" Ivan quietly asked Yunxin.

Yunxin cupped Ivan's ear with her hand, whispering in a low voice, "Some of the villagers think you're a demon here to take our souls, but don't mind that. Personally me and some other villagers think you're a deity like Shangdi. She's praying to you right now."

"Praying?" Ivan shouted. He was starting to panic. Yao needed to get back here _fast._ This was getting a little bit too weird for him.

"Yiwan Dai Ren," someone cried out, now not just bowing, but actually kowtowing to him, "My tooth has been aching for a week now. Please take away the pain! I offer you my goat as sacrifice. I beg of you, grant me this one wish and I'll continually offer the youngest, most tender goat as compensation."

"H-hold on here!" The Russian took a step back and to his horror found that his back was pressed against tree. Half of the village was surrounding him now. It seemed after Yunxin paved the way for them, the women and children gathered around to inspect the strange foreigner with light colored hair and eyes. Some thought he would bestow upon them great fortunes if they prayed and offered sacrifices while others just wanted a good glimpse at the odd creature.

And that was how Yao found him, surrounded by women and children of all shapes and sizes.

When the meeting adjourned- a reluctant agreement on invading the nearby clan- Yao immediately raced out of the large yurt, excited to get back to the other man's side. He didn't know why, but ever since last night when Ivan agreed to be his, he felt elated and giddy; his little heart beating faster than a fish could swim through water. Just seeing him, being next to him, Yao couldn't stop from smiling like a fool. He didn't want to be separated from him for even a moment. From dawn until dusk, he wanted to be beside his Ivan, doing anything or nothing at all.

Running through the village, no longer caring about appearance, Yao was about to call out Ivan's name when he caught sight of the larger nation. He stopped dead in his tracks. The women and children crowded around Ivan, laughing and teasing, tugging and touching him intimately. A bitter taste rose in Yao's mouth as he observed the scene before him.

He was _their_ deity and yet it was towards Ivan they acted affectionate. But that wasn't made Yao feel betrayed. Ivan said he would be his and his alone so why was he conversing with the villagers? He was _his_! He shouldn't talk to anyone else but him! Watching Ivan immerse himself easily with the villagers- people he's watched from childhood till death- Yao's hand clenched at his chest. It hurt. His heart hurt so much.

Yao couldn't take it anymore. The more he watched them, the larger the ache in his chest grew. He turned back around to run far away from here; as fast as his legs could take him. In his blind haste, the child tripped on the hem of his skirt and fell face first into the snowy ground. He laid there unmoving and unwilling to get up. The soft white snow perfectly concealed the tears welling up in his eyes. He no longer cared if his people saw him cry; he's had enough with the lot of them. More than just a deity or a nation, he was also human. He had feelings, he felt pain.

Just as Yao was wallowing in his own self-pity, two large hands picked him off from the ground. Ivan gently cradled the little boy in his arms, careful to hide the crying face from curious onlookers. "Welcome back," he spoke softly into the other nations' hair, "Let's go back to the yurt to wipe you off okay?"

Yao wordlessly nodded his head, clinging onto Ivan's scarf with lost desperation. When they finally reached the cozy yurt, the Russian tried to unwind the small arms around his neck, but for being so small, they had incredible strength. The more Ivan tried to set him down, the tighter Yao held on.

In the end Ivan gave up and sat on the cushion with Yao still dangling from his neck. He ran a soothing hand down the trembling back, thinking Yao must have really hurt himself. "Hey, are you alright?" Ivan asked, "Is it painful? Let me see."

"No." Yao pushed away from the larger man, flopping face down on his bed. "It hurts. It hurts everywhere and it's all your fault! Go away!"

Ivan smiled, relieved to see the Chinese boy return to his former pompous self. He crawled over carefully to sit beside the tiny child. "Since you say it's my fault that you fell, I should be responsible to make it all better then," Ivan said, nudging Yao's shoulder, "I have a magic charm that works wonders on wounds and injuries."

"M-magic charm?" Yao looked up from his pillow, sniffling.

"Yup. Now show me where it hurts and I'll make all the pain go away."

Wiping his eyes, Yao lifted his scraped hand up to Ivan. "Here."

The Russian chuckled and took hold of the delicate hand, kissing the injury. "There. All better."

"That wasn't magic," Yao pouted, "All you did was press your mouth on it. Now I have your saliva on my hand!"

Ivan gave the child nation a haughty look. "Ah, but does it hurt anymore?"

Yao stared at his hands before raising his confused face to gaze at Ivan. "It doesn't hurt as much as before. How'd you do that?"

"Like I said, magic," Ivan smirked, "Anywhere else you'd like me to perform magic on, Your Majesty?"

Yao giggled, enjoying Ivan pampering him. "My knee." The boy stuck out one leg and pulled the hem of his hanfu to reveal snowy white legs.

"Anywhere else?" Ivan asked once he finished pecking his lips on the light scratches on Yao's knee.

Yao pointed to his bleeding lip. "Here. I bit it when I fell down. Lick here too."

Ivan shook his head in exasperation. "It's not called licking, little Yao. It's called kissing."

"Then kiss my mouth too. It really stings," Yao demanded, lifting his face up for the magical kiss.

This was the golden opportunity Ivan's been looking for; the moment where he could steal Yao's first kiss. This was the whole reason he traveled back here and little Yao was so willing…but he couldn't do it. Despite him loving to watch Alfred, Francis, and Arthur contorted from pain and Toris' troubled face, he was still a romanticist at heart. When he kissed someone, he wanted them to know he desired them beyond anything else- whether it be by power or by tenderness. If he kissed Yao now, it would hold no meaning.

"I'm sorry I can't," Ivan said, kissing Yao's tiny nose instead.

Yao titled his head, holding onto Ivan's arms for balance as he sat up on his knees. "Why not?"

"You should only kiss someone on the lips if you like them," Ivan explained patiently, ruffling Yao's hair again just to annoy him.

The boy glared, but didn't go into his righteous rampage. He met Ivan's violet gaze before breaking it off with a blush. "B-but…," Yao stuttered, hot embarrassment coursing through him, "…I do like you, Yiwan. I really like you."

Ivan smiled. He placed a finger under the younger nation's chin and lifted it until he could stare into Yao's shy eyes. He believed him. He really did believe Yao liked him, but like didn't translate into love. It wasn't what he was looking for.

"Thank you," Ivan kissed Yao's forehead, appreciating the gesture anyway, "but your type of like and the like I'm asking for are two different things."

Yao furrowed his brows. "I don't understand. What types of likes are there? Why can't my like be enough?"

Ivan stroked Yao's baby soft cheeks. "Someday you'll understand. As a wise person once said to me, 'Nature, time and patience are the three great physicians*****.'"

"Who said that?" Yao responded with disgust, "He sounds like a haughty person. I don't like him."

Quickly Ivan covered his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. The irony was unbearable since it was Yao himself who taught him the proverb about nature, time and patience. Ivan always thought the older Yao was too uptight, but having the younger Yao criticize his older self was just too priceless. Even Yao thought of himself as too high maintenance. Ivan was going to use this against him the next time Yao wanted to refuse kissing him in public.

Maybe traveling back wasn't such a waste of time after all.

* * *

A/n:

It's 5am, my brain died so I'll end it here.

*Chinese proverb. I needed one so googled and found a random proverb to use lol.

Next chapter is last chapter for FBR (excluding the omakes), meaning **I'll be closing the poll for "Confessions" **the moment I post it up. If you haven't voted, please do so.

Btw, looking for a Japanese translators for some RoChu doujins I recently purchased (about 11 PG [-15] and 3 R18)….I have a feeling no one will respond, but you can't say I didn't try to share the love. (I don't post RAW doujins). If you're interested, please have a way so I can contact you for further discussion.


	10. Day 5 & Present Day

A/n: I lied. One more chapter before the ending. Because I was trying to condense everything into one chapter, my author's note for explanation got crazy long. So I'm splitting it.

Anyway, big!Yao returns 8D

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

To HappyChappyWeirdo: Thank you for the offer! If you're still interested, please have some way so I can contact you for further discussion. (I hope you don't mind R18?)

To Anna: LOL OMG! That's SUCH a cute idea x'DDD. I can imagine big!Ivan being jealous of his little self if that ever happened LOOOL.

* * *

"Yiwan! Hurry! Walk faster!" Yao whined, tugging on Ivan's hand as they trudged through the thick snow.

"We'd walk faster if you would tell me where we're going," The Russian grumbled in annoyance.

At the break of dawn just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, Ivan experienced a rude awakening. He grunted from the pain as little Yao deemed it necessary to pounce on him in an effort to wake him. "Wake up! Wake up! Hurry up and dress, Yiwan! I have a surprise for you!" Yao's cheery voice grated on Ivan's tired mind.

It was too early for Ivan; he didn't have the patience to deal with Yao's unpredictable mood swings. Turning his back on Yao and burrowing deeper into the blankets, he attempted to ignore the hyperactive child and continue his sleep. However, despite their short time together, it seemed Yao also figured out a few ways to deal with Ivan's own temperament.

When Ivan didn't seem like he was going to get up and get ready, Yao took it into his own hands to try and dress the older nation…starting with his pants.

Cold, nimble fingers caressing his buttocks, Ian shot up from his warm bed. "YAO!" Ivan let out a vicious growl, making a grab for the Chinese boy to exact revenge, but Yao was a quick little thing, evading all attempts to capture him. He daintily pranced over to the yurt's entrance with ease, giving Ivan an arrogant smile. "Yiwan, if you don't get dressed quickly, there's more where that came from~"

Ivan could only lie in his bed, staring baffled at the closed flaps. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, reluctantly getting up. He don on the clothes he came in when he first arrived here. They were sturdier. Seriously, if he stayed here any longer, he had a feeling little Yao would be taking _his_ backdoor virginity rather than the other way around.

Ivan cringed at the unsavory (though interesting) thought as he followed the boy to the outskirt of the village. "Are we there yet? I'm hungry. We haven't even eaten breakfast!"

"Almost, almost," Yao replied with a silly grin.

They reached a clearing where snow covered everything. As far as the eye could see, the morning rays reflected the white, snowy ground.

"Here!" Yao pointed to a boulder in the middle of the field. He pushed and bullied until Ivan sat on the protruding rock. "Wait here for me okay?"

"Where are you going?" Ivan called out as Yao scurried away to retrieve his surprise.

"Just wait and see!" The young boy yelled back before disappearing into the forest.

Chuckling, Ivan closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands to bask in the warm sunlight. It was tough being with little Yao. He was continually harassed by both little Yao and his villagers while all the while holding back his urges as Yao unintentionally seduces him. Despite all the hardship though, Ivan was honestly enjoying himself.

A smile crept up the Russian's lips. Yao was a constant source of frustration and joy. With him around, Ivan was never bored, but then again, whenever he was with Yao- young or old- he always found himself content. His amethyst eyes opened to greet the blue, blue sky. It didn't go the way he planned, but he didn't regret his decision in coming here. He was glad he met Yao as a child; got the chance to understand his little lover a bit better. No matter how close he held Yao in his arms or how passionate their kiss, a shroud of sadness always surrounded the Chinese nation. Now he knew why.

He couldn't change much, but for a little while, he wanted to be the pillar of strength for him again. Ivan had forgotten what it was like to have the proud nation lean on him for support. When he goes back, things will return to normal. Yao once again strong, powerful, and facing the world's scrutiny alone. How long will he have until-

The world flashed and spun. Without realizing it, Ivan gazed at the hazy world lying flat on his back- breathing becoming hard for him with every breath. Dread filled his body. It was too soon. He was suppose to have another week.

Ivan lifted his hand towards the sky, the clouds above him seen clearly through his hands. His spell had run out. He was returning back to his present time.

All without saying a goodbye.

Ivan sprang up and ran, following the small footprints in the ground. He had to find him. Find him and tell him to wait. To wait until they meet again millenniums later. It didn't matter if his younger self during Kievan times didn't know who China was. It didn't matter if it took them almost a lifetime time before they became lovers. It only mattered that one day, everything would make sense.

"Don't forget me, don't forget me," Ivan's heart drummed the desperate prayer.

Only the outline of his body was left; a few seconds remaining. Where was he? Yao, Yao, Yao. He had to tell him goodbye. He needed to tell him he was glad they met.

There! Ivan finally found him in a patch of wild flowers. Taking a step, he fell. Gone. His legs were gone. He was gradually disappearing. So close. Yao was only a few feet away, picking happily away at the orchids around him.

"JAO!" Ivan screamed with all this might, but it fell on deaf ears. No sound passed his lips; he long lost his ability to speak.

Yao pursed his mouth, feeling something was off. He turned his head to look behind him. "Yiwan?"

He saw no one

* * *

Ivan woke up groggily to a familiar scene. The bed, the curtains- all of it he knew intimately.

He was in Yao's room, back in modern times.

"You're up aru," The man himself appeared, padding quietly towards Ivan lying on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

It was a silent shock to Ivan. Only moments ago, he was staring at Yao's small back, his clothes much bigger than him pooling at the floor. Now, he was staring in the face of Yao all grown up. The soft lines on the little Yao's face hardened into experience of seeing too many wars and too many divisions. The heart he wore on his sleeves as a child was safely tucked away for no one to see. Yao was still sweet and still laughed, but he always felt far away. Ivan smiled, patting the spot beside him. It was only when he teased or annoyed him did he feel the real Yao came out. The tiny pervert never really did disappear, Ivan knew that now.

Yao obligingly sat beside him on the bed. The tips of their fingers almost touched. If Ivan moved a nearest of inches, their hands would brush. But he knew. He was no longer dealing with the Xia boy. This Yao didn't yearn for physical touches or body warmth. He could grab his hand and make advances, but Yao would only become indignant, leaving him alone for the rest of the day. Right now, Ivan didn't want to play some game. He wanted to talk. Just talk.

"How'd I get here?"

"You were gone for a few days aru," Yao ignored his question, "Where were you?"

Ivan shrugged, "Around."

"No one could find you, Ivan. All of us felt your existence suddenly disappear aru." Yao's voice grew softer, indicating how upset he was, "After a week of searching, I felt a thread of ice running through Dengfeng* aru. What were you doing there?"

"Did you tell my boss I was back?"

Yao glared at Ivan's obvious attempt at avoiding the question. "I phoned him the moment I found you aru. I told him you were unconscious, but there were no obvious injury to you. He's sending someone right now to pick you up aru."

"I see…," Ivan calmly replied. His smiling face betrayed none of his inner turmoil. This was the moment that would determine if what he did in the past was a success or failure. Magic was never reliable and time travel a tricky business. So many things could go wrong. Yao could have forgotten him or worse yet, it might have never happened. He had to confirm it, but he was afraid of the truth. What if Yao told him he remembered nothing? Ivan would be the only one to hold their precious memory close; he wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Yao," Ivan gently took hold of the slender hand. They were much bigger and no longer soft like they were when Yao was younger, but they fit perfectly in his hands. "Do you remember when we first met?"

On most occasions, the old nation would remove his hands; this was not an opportune time. He only touched when it was necessary and only briefly- to wipe away dust, to test one's temperature, or something similar. While he doesn't condemn affectionate couples- especially nowadays when even kissing in public was becoming acceptable- he still preferred minimal physical contact. He cherished Ivan's body warmth, but he couldn't change the core of himself in less than 10 decades* when for years and centuries the Confucian ideology was constantly and insistently drilled into him. For so long, he was taught this was what separated him from the barbarians.

The look in Ivan's eyes, however, stopped him from snatching his hand back. Ivan held it gently between his palms with none of his usual playfulness. This was just a simple symbol of their bond and connection. It would be foolish of him to sever it.

"Of course I do aru," Yao huffed out indignantly, his hand squeezing Ivan's, "How could I forget we met in Mongolia's house? We lived together for a few decades aru." Yao sighed, "Are you still going on about my age and faulty memory aru?"

Ivan visibly paled, dropping Yao's hand. "The Golden Horde?"

"Is something wrong, Ivan?" Amber eyes gazed at him with worry, "Maybe you should stay the night and rest. You can return home tomorrow aru."

"Jao," Ivan accidentally let his accent slip, a telltale sign of his anxieties, "Was that really the first time we met? Where there no earlier times we spent time together?"

Yao cupped Ivan's face with his hand while the other smoothed away the worried lines around the Russian's eyes and mouth. Eyes gazed searchingly into Ivan's as Yao's soothing, gently voice questioned him, "Tell me Ivan, what is it you're asking me aru? What is it you really want?"

Ivan stared quietly at him, letting Yao's heat seep into his skin. What was it he wanted? To be Yao's first love? To steal his first kiss? He accomplished none of that. The only thing he had left was the memories he shared with little Yao. If the Yao standing right in front of him told him it never happened, then he had nothing….

"I just had a realistic dream," Ivan said hoarsely, turning his face into the other's hand, "I thought I was still there for a moment."

Yao brought him close, resting his forehead against the larger nation. "Are you still dreaming aru? Have you decided to come back to me yet?"

Softly taking hold of Yao's wrist, Ivan closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped by the other's sweet scent. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

To Ivan's utter shock, even older the Yao had the ability surprise him. It was a rare occasion when the older man initiated the kiss. Ivan complained to Yao once that he cared more about his beliefs than he did about him. Yao's answer to his complaint amused him to no end. After some constant pestering, Yao finally admitted it wasn't because he didn't want to. There were multiple occasions where the time and place were just right for kissing, but because their height difference was so great, it was both stupid and difficult for him to try and pull Ivan in for a kiss. It was only when the larger man was sitting or lying down did Yao try to swoop in for the prize.

Needless to say, once Ivan found out that little bit of juicy morsel, he made it as difficult as it could be for Yao to catch him unguarded. He liked kissing, but he liked an annoyed Yao even more.

Still, Yao was never one to miss an opportunity. With Ivan resting in his bed, their lips brushed. It was an undemanding, slow kiss. Modest. Gentle. It meant welcome back home. The meaning changed when the kiss deepened. It now it spoke of eternity and stopping time. Ivan understood with this kiss, even if they didn't share the same past, they had the right here and right now.

"I'll…I'll let you rest then," Yao broke the kiss, getting off the bed and dusting his pants nervously, "I'll ask if you can spend the night aru. You still seem exhausted."

"Does that mean I'll be sleeping with you?" Ivan teased

"Wh-what are you saying aru!" A ferocious blush encompassed Yao's face, turning it bright red, "You need your sleep aru!"

Ivan laughed. Apparently it seemed he wasn't the only one to misinterpret what 'sleeping' meant. "I was asking if I would be sleeping in your room with you. That kind of sleep."

Yao turned away turned away to hide his embarrassment, but Ivan could still see the tips of other's ear becoming pink as well. "W-whatever you want aru. I'll go bring you something to eat." The Chinese nation stormed out the door with Ivan's laughter chasing after him.

* * *

It was stupid of him to make that kind of mistake, Yao thought, chopping the green onions angrily. Whenever Ivan wanted sex, he said sex or even perhaps making love. The onions were swept to the side, replaced by some boney pork meat. Never did he say "sleep together". _Thud._ The sound of knife hitting wood reverberated loudly in the kitchen. It was too tame of a word for him. _Thud._ Off comes the pig's feet. Argh, he was never going to live down this humiliation.

Covering his face, Yao found a stool to sit on as he imagined the oncoming teasing he would have to endure from now on. He couldn't help it though. His body collapsed from relief when they finally found Ivan lying in the middle of Dengfeng alive.

When Ivan disappeared, Yao- and every other nation- felt it. Initially this sent all the nations into panic, but when they tried to search for him, they found a note Ivan scrawled telling everyone he was going on a little vacation and would be back at the end of the month. This mostly calmed everyone – some even joked this was like a vacation in itself since Ivan wasn't around to terrorize people- but Yao felt as if a big part was ripped out of him. His old anxieties came back full force.

It had happened again. Ivan disappeared without word like he did millenniums ago. Would Ivan really return by the end of the month or would he have to wait thousands and thousands of years again to embrace him. Yao couldn't stand the uncertainty.

He took a deep, calming breath. It was fine. Everything was over. Even without fully concentrating, he could feel the twinge of Ivan's thread resonating deep within him. Ivan was here only a few feet away. There was nothing to worry about.

Yao poured the ingredients into the clay pot, letting them steep in the black bean sauce.

When Ivan had asked him was he sure about when was the first time they met, elation filled his body. He would never forget Ivan. How could he when Ivan was his most beloved person as child? After so long of being the only one remembering about their time together when he was just a small, innocent boy, Yao thought Ivan finally regained his memories. But of course, he didn't. It was fine, though. Beside immortality, he had the patience to wait for the day Ivan finally remembered.

Yao smiled, oblivious to the clattering of the pot's lid as the steam bubbled out. He was such a silly child back then, following Ivan like a lovesick puppy yearning for whatever scraps of affections thrown his way.

That day when he took Ivan out into the fields, he wanted to surprise him with a present. Some villagers had found some orchids blooming early in the season*. Yao didn't have much of appreciation of flowers back then, but when he noticed the colors of those orchids, he knew he was meant to give them to the Russian man.

Those orchids matched Ivan's perfectly. Besides the delicate flower, Yao only ever saw such a beautiful color reflected in the other nation's eyes. He had wanted to give them to him. Maybe that way, Ivan would thank him with a smile and perhaps even pat him on the head. He complained furiously about hating it, but secretly he enjoyed the large hands combing through his hair.

He never got the pat on the head he wished for. The flowers he handpicked for Ivan wilted after a few hours; turned to dust after a few years.

Running through the snow, he had cried searching for him. His people was forced to drag him back when the war finally broke out between the Xia and Chiyou tribe. Barred from looking for Ivan physically, his younger self tried to find him the only other way he knew how- by how he saw other nations; the threads that connected him with the others. Ivan must surely still be here. It didn't matter where he was, after the war was over, he would go to him. The only thing Yao found was disappointment.

Since that day, Yao stopped using that ability. The missing presence of the person who taught him was too painful. Eventually, he almost forgot all about that ability and Ivan altogether as the Shang took over the Xia and then followed by the Zhou; one after another, dynasties claimed the Mandate of Heaven before falling. War, plotting, and conquering became a common occurrence to him. He saw with his own eyes family slaughtering one another for the throne, how love and favoritism became the downfall of an empire. His once soft heart hardened.

But Ivan- no matter what century- always had the ability to set alight his darkening world.

At last, they met again under Mongolian rule.

* * *

*Dengfeng: According to Wiki, the capital of the Xia Dynasty was Yangcheng, present day Dengfeng

*I'm very vaguely referencing the New Culture Movement/May 4th Movement. Google it if you don't know.

*Orchids bloom in winter between the degrees of 55 and 88. So yea, it was snowing and super cold…but at least I got the season right…..

A/N: Explanation for what's happening between grown up Yao and Ivan will be in the next true ending chapter. It'll focus on small! Ivan and big! Yao before reverting back to present time.

I had to split the chapter because 1) Lots of historical reference notes of Mongolia and 2) Yao and Ivan didn't understand each other this time so I had to make Ivan speak Russian. Needless to say, half of my notes are dedicated to the translation. (Who needs google when you have Russian fans of RoChu? **inrisan so graciously translated for me**. THANK YOU!).

If people caught it, I returned Yao's "arus". I was going to make Ivan ask Yao why, but I decided to leave it out. In this universe the "arus" are speech impediment caused by the overdose of drugs in Yao's veins during the Opium War (and because I got use to not writing 'aru', it's easier for me to take them out lol). Prior to then, Yao spoke normally.

I'm working on the next chapter, but I got stuck...so it'll be a while since my exams are coming up again. (Yaaaay~ Go Soviet Union and Imperial China history finals~ *sobs*)


	11. Past and Present

**- Year 1281 AD-**

_Clack Clack Clack_

Yao rode unperturbed by the methodic sound of hooves hitting hard rock. After numerous days of traveling in the arid valley, he was already immune to the noise. Only a few _li_ remained before they finally reached their destination. Yao stared at the vast, dry grasslands and the jagged mountains surrounding him; his hands clenched the reins. He had enough of this.

"Yah!"

The sudden break of formation caused Yao's entourage a momentary panic. Heads turned and hands reached out to stop their deity from leaving the safety of the center.

"Shangdi!" his general cried out.

Yao ignored him, racing ahead. He was tired of this. He was tired of all the war, of the scabs and bruises covering his body. He was sick of the endless travel he was forced to endure and the stale air he had to inhale. Days, weeks, and months of travel all because Mongolia demanded he pay a tributary visit and submit himself to the Khan.

He never thought this would happen. The nomads behind his walls have always been a nuisance, but they never posed any real threat. To China and his empire, they were nothing, but insignificant flies.

His pride became his downfall.

Nearing the village, Yao slowed his horse down to a trot. As far as the eye could see, yurts and farms dotted the nomadic village. The streets teemed with life as people bustled about their business, uncaring of the stranger quietly observing them. Yao could see women shaving the coat of the ewes for the coming winter, horsemen leading a cart full of weapons and the children playing sometimes with dolls or sometimes with wooden swords. Here in his city, domestic life mixed with the ways of the warrior.

It was Karakorum- the old heart of the growing Mongolian Empire.

Yao wrinkled his nose, the smell of dry air irritating him. As he rode deeper into the village, people and animals passed him by. Yao watched the children lead the herd of cattle out into fields for feeding and unexpectedly he felt a pang of nostalgia. Being here out in the hinterlands reminded him of the life he use to lead when his people themselves were nomadic. However those days were long passed. Their lives were no longer dictated by land and nature, but instead by laws and commerce.

The ache in his chest was becoming unbearable; he didn't understand why. Yao didn't regret the progress his people made- that much he was certain- yet he couldn't rid himself of the longing he felt. What was it he was missing? Why this feeling of wistfulness and melancholy warring inside him?

Lost in his thoughts, Yao didn't see a boy suddenly walkout angrily from his yurt. Frightened, his horse- trained for battle- reared on its hind legs, ready to strike the enemy down. For a brief moment Yao caught eyes the color of the evening sky widen as the hooves were about to come crashing down, but he paid them no heed. He pulled the reins with all his might. His horse turned away at the last second, barely nicking the boy on the shoulder.

Still spooked, the horse neighed and nickered, shaking its mane in discontent. The boy ran up to him, shouting, but Yao ignored him in favor of soothing his horse. Without even giving the boy a glance, he lazily patted the horse's neck and whispered comfortingly. The words the boy yelled were foreign to Yao's ears. It wasn't a language he heard before and so he easily drowned them out like he did with the thundering hooves. Yao felt more than heard the boy seethe with righteous rage at being ignored for a mere animal.

Unable to withstand such insult, the boy made a grab for Yao's reins and attention, but Yao was faster. He snatched the boy's wrist before he even touched the embroidered reins as he aimed his golden dragon eyes and sharp tongue at the little offender. He bent down and pulled the child closer, taking a breath to begin his lecture when the boy raised his head defiantly to meet Yao's eyes. At that moment, all thought cease to exist in Yao's mind.

Magenta. Violet. Amethyst. The color of the setting sky stared back at him without fear. They shined. They beckoned. The boy was daring him to strike.

Yao could only helplessly gaze back. Those eyes burned him, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. The orchids withered and died, but these eyes- vibrant with the same color- brimmed with life. No…it wasn't he couldn't look away. He _wouldn't_. Not again. He won't lose him twice.

A breath hitched in Yao's throat. Slowly, but surely he felt the ice around his heart melting and along with it came the floodgate of emotions they once held back. Years and centuries of anguish haunted him. He should hate, blame the person who left him when he needed him most….Yao felt none of them. Beyond the pain and loneliness was stark relief.

Questions and logic buzzed loudly in his head. This wasn't him. It can't be him.

_It is. It's him_.

This is a child. Not a man.

Yao studied the boy in front of him. He wore a hat the Chinese didn't recognize, but underneath the hat Yao could easily recognize the light colored hair. It was careless of him to mistaken the boy as a Mongolian. From his hair, to his eyes, to his facial structure, nothing about him resembled the usurpers traversing his once beautiful cities. He was smaller than the person Yao was looking for- only reaching his chest- but it didn't matter. His hand still gripping the thin wrist tightly, Yao knew. He felt him. He found the thread that connected them; he smelled the vast forest and the bite of the refreshing frost. It all returned to him.

_Here. He was here. _

The tiny doubt in the back of his mind vanished. He didn't know how this child and the man from long ago could be the same person, but it didn't matter. None of it did.

Expecting a slap to the face for his defiance, the boy glared as the pretty lady reached for him. He wouldn't cower or beg for mercy from these ruthless people, but still he flinched as a soft, silky hand stroke his alabaster cheek. Surprised he glanced up at the women sitting high on her horse. Her touch was shaky and uncertain, and if he wasn't mistaken…tender.

"Yiwan," she whispered, cupping his cheek. Her hands roamed his face as if trying to memorize his every feature. Despite himself, the boy felt himself blush from the seemingly intimate way she touched him.

He watched transfixed as she got off her horse and stood in front of him. There was a subtle scent wafting from her that he couldn't recognize. It smelled of flowers and spices; he wasn't sure what. The cool, swan like hand reached for him once again. His skin tingled at the feather light touch. When he didn't move, she grew bolder, giving him a watery smile. The back of her hand caressed his cheek and the scent grew stronger. It took almost all of his strength to resist the urge to turn his face and bury his nose into her hand to find the source of that enchanting aroma.

"Yiwan," she repeated. This time he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were like any other Orient's surrounding him, but staring into them, it reminded him of warm honey- dark and sweet.

As a very young child, his sister once gave him a spoonful of it and he finished the delicious sweet in a matter of seconds. He asked for more, but his sister refused him. He cried and begged and threw a tantrum to no avail. Honey, she told him, was a delicacy that they had precious few of. They had to save what they could for later. He remembered eyeing the small jar placed on the highest shelf with hungry eyes, craving for more after his first taste. Staring at the young woman only a few years older than himself, he had a disconcerting feeling he wanted something he shouldn't have.

"Yiwan," the woman with dark colored eyes said again. It was through her eyes, he finally understood what she was trying to say to him. Smiling at the funny way she pronounced his name, he shook his head. "Не _Yiwan_. Иван."

Surprise colored her face, but soon gave way to…contentment? The boy scrunched up his brows in confusion.

"伊万." The bell like voice tinkled his name.

The boy huffed out an air of frustration. "нет! ee-Van! Van!"

Yao smiled; memories of the past and present melding into one, of when the strange man instructed him his name was 'ee-Van' and not 'Yi Wan'. He wasn't wrong. This boy just reaching adulthood was the Ivan he met lifetimes ago. He cupped the face he missed and longed for so long and held it, savoring the warmth. "真的. 你真的我的伊万." A sob caught at the back of his throat as he tried to laugh at the joy and pleasure of his reunion with his first love. "太好. 太好了."

True, as a child he didn't understand his obsessive need to be with the older man or why he craved his attention. He mistook his feelings for the other nation as love a child would feel for a parent. It was when his Ivan was taken away from him, did he begin to understand the unfurling emotion inside him.

Yao saw Ivan glare at him, no doubt unhappy about the mispronunciation of his name. He saw the exasperated breath, the beginning of another round of 'ee-Van' versus 'Yi Wan', and did something he wanted to do since Ivan taught him about his 'magic spells'.

He kissed him.

**- Present Day-**

The clay pot clattered loudly as the sauce sizzled. Yao obligingly turned down the heat to a mere simmer. Deep in thought, he sighed as he laid his hands on either side of the stove, grimacing. On hindsight, maybe stealing a kiss from Ivan wasn't such a good idea.

Yao knew the Ivan from Xia and the child Ivan he met in Mongolia was the exact same person, but he couldn't explain how a nation could revert back to being a child. It simply didn't happen. There are 'offspring' nations that emerge from the collapse of an old one, but the same exact replica? Never. Rome and the Italian brothers felt nothing alike.

To this day, Yao couldn't figure out what happened to the Ivan between the Xia dynasty until they met again under Mongolian rule. He tried asking Ivan once subtly when his envoy made a visit during the Ming. It was their countries first official contact. There were language barriers of course, but eventually Yao understood all Ivan remembered of him was 'the pretty lady with tasty lips'.

Yao smiled wryly at the memory. Pretty lady, indeed. However, it was that conversation that he knew Ivan was and wasn't his "Yiwan." He didn't remember, didn't know about the time he spent in Xia...the time he spent with him. Yao's heart ached, but he got over it. They could start anew. Yao shook his head, his hands gripping the corners of the stove tightly. No. They _did_ start anew. What they had wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. As long as Ivan didn't leave him alone again, then-

"What are you thinking about?" a husky voice whispered against his neck. Arms came from behind and wrapped themselves around his waist. Instead of disentangling himself as he usually would, Yao allowed himself to be pulled gently backwards until he sat on a stool atop Ivan's lap.

"Nothing," he answered, resting his head on the Russian's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Nothing? Really? And here I was thinking something important was keeping you away from the dying patient."

Settling deeper into Ivan's embrace, Yao sighed, "You're not dying and I'm making you something to eat aru. Can't you stop being a baby for one minute so I can finish cooking?"

"You weren't cooking," Ivan cheekily replied, nibbling the other nation's ear, "You were brooding. Whenever you brood, you frown did you know that?"

Yao pushed away the wandering lips with his hand, but didn't get up from his seat. "Hm, never noticed."

"And you probably didn't know Russians are very good with spells." Idly, Ivan drew small circles on the back of Yao's hand, afraid to meet the gold-amber eyes. His voice was calm as he made his statement. "I know a charm that can make it all go away."

Slowly, almost unbearably slow, Yao turned to face the larger nation. "A magic charm aru?" he asked quietly.

Ivan nodded. "If you show me where it hurts, I can make all the pain go away."

Yao stared at him- searching, beseeching. Hands only trembling slightly, he touched the other's pale lips. "Here. It hurts here aru."

"Does your mouth sting?" Eyes of soaked orchids implored him, removing the soft fingers tracing his mouth.

"Yes, but not as much as before." Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and drew closer. "After all, nature, time and patience are the three great physicians."

The Chinese could feel the Russian smile as their lips met in a lovers' kiss.

The clay pot rattled on the stove, but no one paid attention. It continued to simmer unattended until the stew inside turned black.

* * *

A/N:

A quiet ending to a quiet story~

Forgive me for using google translate…but I had to since it was faster OTL.

I'm not providing translation here, because Ivan and Yao aren't suppose to understand each other and that means, you guys aren't suppose to know what they're saying either too just to add authenticity to it. If you do, good for you, but all you need to know is chibi! Ivan doesn't like being called "Yiwan" and Yao is having flashbacks about older! Ivan admonishing him for calling him "Yiwan" too.

**Tiny bit of history note:**

The order of who 'arrived' in Mongolia's house is a bit complicated.

Chronological order of Mongolian conquest (in relation to China and Russia)

1205-1209: conquest of Western China

1207: conquest of Siberia

1211-1234: conquest of Northern China

1237-1242: Invasion of Rus

1279: Invasion of Southern China (By this time, the Mongols moved their capital of Karakorum to Dadu- modern day Beijing).

Since it was like this, I was like "Ah, wat the heck, it'll be easier for me if I made Yao come after Ivan." (Oh ho that sounded perverted~)

**Confused if ****Yao**** thinks Ivan 'remembers' or vice versa? Long story short:**

Yao side: Meeting chibi! Ivan (who, of course, doesn't know chibi!Yao), Yao has all his adult life been led to believe that Ivan he is with currently is a different/amnesic Russia to the one he spent time as a child. He has given up asking Ivan if he remembers since Yao has asked him too many times in Chinese if Ivan remembers him and Ivan could only shake his head since he didn't understand Chinese back then. Why did he say "Mongolia" when Ivan asked him when they first met? Because that was Ivan's answer when Yao first asked him that question in the 1600s much to Yao's heartbreak.

Ivan's side: Time travel is a tricky business. Before he could talk to Yao about going to the past and meeting the chibi! Yao, Ivan had to confirm with the adult! Yao if 1) he remembers it or 2) it even happened to him. In science fiction, one theory is that if a person alters a timeline, instead of changing his past, he instead creates a parallel timeline which splits off from the original timeline the moment the change occurs. Meaning there are two universe with two different outcome formed from the split.

What this means to Ivan when Yao answered "Mongolia" to his question is that his original timeline did not change and he was never with this Yao during the Xia. Ivan assumes Yao either forgot him or the Yao he did spend time with is in another timeline different from his own.

All in all, when Yao mentioned his first love in chapter one, he was referring to Ivan in the first place. He knew Ivan would misinterpret him since he thinks Ivan forgot all about it. So props to World-Is-Mine for correctly guessing the ending. (**Btw, let me remind everyone again, this is an AU fic XD).**

The story comes full circle. Ivan's infatuation of Yao as a child was fueled by Yao's kindness and affection for him. Yao's affection stemmed from that fact Ivan was his first love. Yao's taunting of his first love gets Ivan to travel back in time and Ivan going back in time is the reason Yao falls in love with him in the first place. Time travel, instead of changing things, just reaffirms what they already have.

Will they ever tell each other and find out about the Xia? Who knows. I like leaving things ambiguous. It leaves the ending up to the readers. (If I had it my way, they will never find out XD).

If there are questions that you have that I didn't answer, send a message and I'll try to come up with a coherent response XD.


End file.
